


【补档】【川次方】莲西｜love&hug

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川川, 川次方 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 写在前面：xxj文笔、无脑剧情、玛丽苏预警就是想看川次方甜甜地谈恋爱！灵感来源于山p的歌曲《love&hug》
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

【love&hug】--01

川尻莲第一次见到川西拓实的情景他已经记不清了，只知道回过神来的时候，这个笑起来嘴巴呈现心型，嘴角边有一个梨涡的男孩早已占据了他的心。

\-------

川尻这个姓氏从幕府时代开始就是博多地区有名的大名，明治时代随着改革派投身革命，后又投入现代化生产，依靠着政府背景经过几百年的发展，KAWASHIRI这个品牌在建筑设计、道路建设、轨道运输等多方面都有涉及，现在早已成为国内无人不知的大财阀。

而如今掌管这家商业大航母的掌舵，是川尻家年仅22岁的二公子——川尻莲。

自从10年前川尻家的第6代因故去世后，家业就落到他的夫人肩上，直到两年前川尻莲正式成年，才将此大任转交给莲身上。

至于为什么是二弟掌权而不是大哥，那是因为川尻家一直不讲究辈分这一套规矩，从来都是用人以能力为先，从小就表现出极度商业头脑的莲君被母亲和族人给予了厚望，而他也没有让大家失望，一上任便抢下两个大开发案，展示了自己作为领袖的能力。

川尻家的继承人很年轻，但行动却很利落，有这种年纪不该有的沉稳与果断。

或许是因为一直以来的精英教育培养出他的这种个性，也或许是因为自幼丧父，见过太多所谓的家族人员对他们孤儿寡母的欺凌使得他不得不直面风暴，总之，在川尻集团，哪怕只是听到川尻莲这个名字，都不会有人敢懈怠。

川西拓实入职川尻集团才一个礼拜，但关于川尻家的传闻就已经听得滚瓜烂熟。虽然他才刚毕业，也隐约能感受到，无论在哪里，说上司的八卦都是社畜们工作外最佳的休闲娱乐。

但即便是对川尻家的传闻已经听了很多，作为刚入职且是基层员工的他，却从未见过这位别人口中无所不能的川尻莲，他也曾尝试在网上搜索他的信息，只是川尻家族一向低调，又有政府背景，网上关于他们的信息确实不多。

这反而更加重了他对于这位年少有为的执行长的好奇。

“taku，你在想什么？”同事hico见他想事想得入神，忍不住问道。

“没事”，今天是集团召开总结会议，在总部上班的所有员工都出席了，同事说作为公司执行长的川尻莲也会出现做讲话。

川西想着今天应该就能见到这位传说中的川尻莲，不知为何内心竟有一点紧张与期待。

台上的司仪还在滔滔不绝地说着公司今年在川尻公子的带领下又取得了什么辉煌的业绩，川西拓实几乎没有听进去，他还在好奇这个传说中无所不能的川尻家二公子到底是何方神圣。

见过他的人都说他脾气很好，即便是对待公司的基层员工，也是极有礼貌。但若是在商场与之为敌，他又是另一种态度，不会给对方留一丝还击的余地。

这种人，很奇怪很分裂，应该很可怕吧。

诶，川西拓实你才奇怪吧，竟然对一个素未谋面的人有那么强烈的兴趣，而且对方还是个男的。

他拍拍自己的脸，想让自己不要再想一些奇怪的东西了，但没想到动作太大，竟让手中的笔滑了出去。

“那么，现在就有请川尻集团执行长川尻莲先生，大家掌声欢迎”，正当川西拓实离席准备捡起滚到过道的签字笔时，台上的司仪如此宣布道，与此同时，会议室的大门被打开，一位身穿合身蓝色西装套装的男子走进了会议室，身后跟随着几个部门高管。

好巧不巧，签字笔滚到了蓝色西装男子脚边被他不小心踩在脚下，这时大家也发现了正低着头弯腰想把笔捡起来而出现在过道的青年。

“糟糕！”虽然低头只能看到很多双腿的川西，本能的警觉到自己已经成为了众人的焦点，但现在自己已经在过道上了，该偷偷退回去吗？还是该抬起头来说抱歉这是我的笔吗？好像怎么做都好奇怪吧！！

就在他脑内在打架的时，他看见蓝色西装套装蹲下了身子，捡起了脚下的笔，并走到他的面前。

“你好！”蓝色西装外套男子把笔递到他面前，用带着微笑的声线对他说，“这是你的笔吗？”

“您好！川尻先生，这是我的笔，抱歉，啊，麻烦您了”，川西拓实起身接过他递过来的签字笔，对蓝色西装男子说。

即便他再迷糊，也该知道这位带头出现的男子就是川尻莲，于是只好继续低着头，半弯腰回答道。

“不用一直低着头，难道我很可怕吗？”，头顶传来男子带着笑意的声音。

“不不不”，川西拓实抬起头，露出了因不好意思而红透的脸，看见了这位传说中的川尻莲。

他与他想象中很不一样，他居然对他亲切地笑着，而且川西拓实发现他笑起来真的很像一只狐狸，虽然是亲切在笑着，但让人觉得搞不清背后的含义。

“那么”，川尻莲看了看他胸前的铭牌，开口说道：“川西君，请回座位就坐吧”

“是，抱歉，抱歉”，川西又朝川尻鞠了鞠躬，才赶紧回到自己的座位上。

“这种别人注意的方式也太低级了吧”

“就是，他以为他是在拍电视剧吗”

“还真以为自己有几分姿色就可以随便钓凯子了”

身后传来了同事嘀嘀咕咕的讨论声，但川西完全没听进去，他看着川尻莲挥舞着手鞠着躬跟两旁的人打着招呼，看着他走上台调整了麦克风的动作，满脑子想的都是，啊，原来，川尻莲长这样。


	2. 【love&hug】--02

若在今天之前问川尻莲川西拓实是谁，他可能都还没办法把名字对上脸。

虽然大家都夸他无所不能，但他自己心里知道，他只是懂得努力并且把有限的精力放在该关注的事物上。

作为一家大型公司的掌控者，需要背负的东西太多，稍有不小心，等待他的便是灭顶之灾。所以他练就了事事谨慎，对谁都圆滑的性格。只有真正让他视为亲朋的人才知道，其实他内心腹黑，嘴巴也很毒，性格其实别扭又难伺候。

有时候他甚至会怀疑自己，不是个好演员就是个精神分裂者。

所以，对他无用的人，他向来不太关注。

所以在今天之前，他绝对想不到自己的下半生会跟一个叫川西拓实的人纠缠不清。

命运的齿轮在那天晚上发生了改变。

事情经过是这样的，那天川尻莲加班到深夜急需一份业务部门的文件，换作平时，他的拥有高效工作能力的秘书只需要他一句话就能为他准备好。

但今天是不一样，在车上他不小心听到秘书与女儿的通话，得知今天原来是秘书女儿的生日。

而已经跟着川尻莲外出一段的秘书，已经有一段时间没能见到女儿一面了，虽然秘书自己没有提出，但话筒那边要求着妈妈回来的小奶音让川尻莲实在不忍心，于是便对秘书说放她半天的假，让她赶快回家陪女儿，并拍胸口表示今天绝对有事自己解决，让她安心。

也许是没有了秘书的协助，今晚的工作特别没有效率，想要一份文件都不知道该如何下手。但人总是灵活的，既然是业务部门的文件，那问业务部的经理总是没错的吧，所以他查了公司通讯录，拨通了业务经理的电话，对方在一片嘈杂声中接听了，在川尻莲表明身份之后，对方诚惶诚恐地表示请他再稍等一会儿，他们马上为他送上去。

电话挂断之后又大约过了10分钟，他的专属楼层门铃响了，又好一会儿他才想起今天是无秘书服务日，便自己不情不愿地走到大门口为别人开门。

一开门，就看到一个男孩蹲在地上用一双如同小动物一般的无辜双眼从下凝望着他，这个场景，似乎有些熟悉？

那人见他开门，不好意思地站起来摸摸自己的头，喊了他一句“川尻先生”。

川尻莲定眼看了看他的工牌，“川西拓实”，他在心中把这个名字念了一遍，好像哪里见过，但总又想不起来了，只好换上骗人笑容，说出一句“晚上好，川西君”。

\-----------------------------

部门的人都出去与客户聚会了，只留下川西拓实一个新人在整理今天的数据报表，部长说这个报表很重要，是明天开会的重要文件，但是客户也很重要，要全部门一起出动才能展现川尻集团对客户的重视。

既然都很重要，那该怎么办呢？有同事提出建议，不如就让川西君留在办公室整理，反正他是新来的，客户也不认识他，他到不到场影响都不大。

所以，他，川西拓实，一个没有背景的新人，连晚饭都没有吃，一个人在部门里整理着各种报表。

终于，在时钟转入11点之前，他完成了这份号称很重要的报表。正想发信息告诉部长的时候，就收到了部长打来的电话。

开始他还以为是部长在催问他工作进度，但还没开口就被要求赶紧找一份文件送到执行长办公室。

他们业务部门在6楼，而执行长独立办公室在大厦最高的27楼，一般情况下他这种小喽啰是没有机会去到高楼层的。

所以自从一个礼拜前在会议上见过川尻莲之后，他也再没有机会见到这个传说中的川尻少爷。

也不知为何，知道一会儿将见到他，川西拓实竟然开始有点紧张到发抖。脑子也不灵光了以至于文件也找了好久，才跑出办公室按上了通往27楼的电梯。

站在执行长办公室门前，他能明显感觉到自己的心跳得好快，怎么办怎么办，要见到川尻先生了，他内心慌张道。

但距离他按下门铃，已经过去了快1分钟。难道他不在了？川西拓实内心疑惑道，又再一次按下门铃，又过了一分钟，还是没有人开门。

如果没有人在的话，是不是应该灯也是关着的？只是执行长的办公室私密性做得太好了，除了门就是墙，甚至门都看不清是不是有透光，或许他蹲下来看能看得更清楚？

只是他才刚蹲下，紧闭的大门就被打开了。对上的还是那一对狐狸般的眼神。

没想到自己的这般举动会被发现，一时间川西也忘记了该做什么反应，只好尴尬地起身，尊称一句川尻先生。

而对方似乎对他的行为并没有太大的介意之处，笑着对他说：“晚上好，川西君。”

坦白说，在川西眼里，川尻莲并不算特别好看，甚至他觉得他还不如自己好看，但是，当川尻莲对他笑的时候，他心里总会漾起不一样的涟漪，让他当场宕机，就比如现在。

“川西君是来为我送文件的吗？”川尻莲见他抱着文件，却迟迟没有把东西给他，不禁问道。

“啊，是的，对不起，让您久等了，这是您要的文件”，经他的提醒，川西才想起自己上楼的使命，实在是为自己感到羞耻，脸不禁又红了一片。

“真帮大忙了，谢谢你，川西君”，川尻莲接过文件后，对他说道，也注意到一层红晕染上了雪白的项颈，明明是个男孩子，却让川尻莲有一种实在是很可爱的感受。

“不客气，您看还有没有别的吩咐，没有的话我就先告辞了”，实在是够丢人的，川西在心里想。但让他更没想到的是，此刻他的肚子还嫌不够尴尬般发出了咕噜一声。

神仙大人啊！如果可以他想现在就消失在地球上！

但显然诸位神仙都没听到他的祈祷，而川尻莲却听见了他发出的咕噜声。

川尻莲先是愣了愣，随后看了看自己的手表，“原来已经11点多了，川西君肚子也饿了吗？”

“是，一直忙着赶报告，晚上没有吃晚饭，所以，实在是不好意思，让您见笑了”，他断断续续地解释道，把头低得更低。

“那么晚了，川西君的工作做完了吗？”

“是的，正好已经做完了。”

“我也没有吃晚饭，不如这样吧，我请川西君吃个宵夜如何？”没有秘书协助，他这个班加的极其没有效率，也都那么晚了，干脆下班好好休息，明天再处理吧。

“啊？”

“怎么，川西君不愿意？”

“不是，当然是愿意的，只是有些受宠若惊。”

“关爱下属也是一门重要的管理课程”，其实川尻莲自己也不知道为什么会忽然兴起想要请这位他连名字都想不起来的员工吃饭，但他很快就为自己的不寻常找到一个合理的解释，那就是员工关怀，对，一定是这个男孩无辜的眼神太让人心疼了，让他忍不住想要多照顾他一些，一定是这样没有错。

“是，我明白了，谢谢川尻先生”，川西毕恭毕敬地对他鞠躬，而川尻莲却觉得他笨拙的举动实在是很可爱。

“那么川西君有什么想吃的吗？”他藏着眼里的笑意，询问道。

“汉堡如何？”

“汉堡？”

“啊，我只是想说现在这个点公司附近好像只有一家汉堡店还在开着，去那边也方便一些。如果川尻先生觉得有些困扰的话……”

“没关系，我都ok，川西君决定就好。”

“好”，川西拓实想想发生的这一切，忽然觉得峰回路转得有点不真实，径自笑了出来，却没发现有人因他的笑而闪了神。

“啊，不过需要您再等我一会儿”，川西拓实像是想起什么忽然说道。

“怎么了吗？”

“我得先回6楼关下办公室的灯，抱歉！”，说完，他便急忙往电梯间跑去，留下了先是错愕，后又笑出声的川尻莲。

真的，好可爱。


	3. 【love&hug】--03

如果你问川尻莲觉得自己做过奇怪的事是什么，那么现在这一刻的画面应该会在他脑海浮现，让他思考值不值得列入榜单。

他，川尻莲，川尻家族的二公子，川尻集团的执行长，在深夜11点半的时候与一名男子坐在速食店内靠马路的位置上，看着落地窗外初冬深夜寂静的东京街头，吃着汉堡套餐。

川尻莲不是没有吃过这种平民食物，只是他以为他提出请客，这个少年会选择一些其他的食物或者是让他做主，这才符合交际的礼仪不是吗？

但他用余光瞄向身旁的少年，又见他确实很开心在吃着手中的汉堡，才不消半会儿，就已经要吃完一个了。

“川西君似乎很喜欢吃汉堡的样子”，他吃得好认真，连被川尻莲盯着看都没发现。

“是，汉堡是我最喜欢的食物了吧”

“为什么会喜欢吃汉堡？”

“中学时期我是棒球队的，那时候最开心的事就是结束跟前辈们一起去汉堡店吃汉堡喝可乐，只要吃一口汉堡，训练的疲惫就能消除，这世上有很多美味的东西，但是带有美好回忆的食物并不多。”

那是他最怀念的时光，每天都无忧无虑，只要站在阳光下奔跑，再努力奔跑，就能有所回报。

但是随着年纪增长，他对生活的无力感便越重，川西的学习成绩也并不好，在高中毕业之后就选择了就职，几经转折从关西到关东，好不容易才进入川尻集团。

川尻集团，这四个字在脑内的闪过拉回了川西的思绪。

川西拓实，现在在你面前的可是你的大老板，你居然把人家晾在一边自己陷入自怨自艾中？

“对不起，说了一些奇怪的话”，川西把最后一口汉堡吞入腹中，不好意思地挠挠头说道。

“唔唔”，川尻莲没有错过他的表情变化，猜想到他肯定想起了一些难过的事，“我觉得川西君说的很有道理，像我就没有什么带有美好回忆的食物，所以挺羡慕川西君的。”

“羡慕我？别开玩笑啦！”一时放松的川西不小心飙出了关西话，还没带敬语，说完之后才意识到自己的失礼，又忙着道歉。

“这个也给川西君吧”，川尻莲见他手中的汉堡已经吃完，想必是真的饿了，他一向少食，又不爱吃肉，所以顺手拿起未开动的汉堡向他递去。

“可川尻先生不是还没吃…”

“我不是很饿，况且我本来食量也不大”

川西拓实乖巧地接过汉堡。

“谢谢川尻先生，但是您真的太瘦了，你是不是经常加班加到忘记吃饭？还是需要注意身体，注意准时吃饭……我的意思是，您如果生病了，整个川尻集团可就麻烦了，我们都得依仗您”，意识到自己似乎说得有点多了，川西又补充了几句，但总感觉越说越错，只好闭嘴低头吃汉堡。

听了川西拓实的话，川尻莲抿嘴一笑，“川西君，少了谁川尻集团都能运营下去，总有人能随时取代我，我唯一能做的，是让大家觉得好像换掉川尻莲这个家伙成本有点高，不值得。”

说完，川尻莲才用叉子叉起蔬菜沙拉送入口中，慢慢咀嚼。

“高层的事我也不太懂，但是作为基层员工，很感谢川尻先生为我们付出的一切，我们看到的是您为我们创造了良好的收入和就业环境，所以我们很尊敬您，也很认可您，是真的，虽然我入职时间不长，但是大家真的很尊敬您！”

川西拓实认真说话的时候会用自己无辜的眼神看着对方的双眼，这时的川西拓实似有一种魔力，一种让人望着他的眼就能感受到真挚的魔力，川尻莲没再说话，但眼神却柔和了不少，似有在思考川西话中的含义。

“那川西君呢？川西君为什么会选择到川尻集团上班？”

“我？我本来是抱着一定会被刷掉的心理投的简历，但没想到居然被通知面试还过了，真的让我觉得超幸运，所以不是我选择川尻集团，是谢谢kawashiri选择了我！”，川西拓实说完自己傻笑起来。

虽然他不是那个意思，但他的那句“kawashiri选择了我”还是莫名让川尻莲心悸了一下，失神抬头望进了他的笑颜里。

川西拓实笑起来嘴巴是标准的心形。

这时川尻莲才发现，川西拓实长得很好看，不仅五官精致，皮肤也很好，尤其害羞红起脸时，让人不自觉想要抚摸上，看看是不是如他想象中一样柔滑……

川尻莲，你在想什么？他是个男的，你怎么会有这种奇怪的幻想！

怕自己的心思被对面的人发现，他喝了一口果汁掩饰心虚，又开口说：“那么川西君现在呢会觉得kawashiri并不像你想的那样吗？觉得失望了吗？”

只是，他到底想问的是什么，连他自己都已经搞不清楚了。

所幸川西拓实并没有发现他的心思。

“完全不会！川尻集团是出名的待遇好，又有名气，就算出去外面介绍自己在川尻集团工作也是很有面子的事，如果哪一天我要离开，那也只是我自己的问题。”

“你要离开？”川尻莲如野兽般抓住了关键点，对于川西说自己要离开这件事他本能地很感冒。

“只是我自己的一个梦想，说起来您可别笑话我，其实我的梦想是想开一家自己的烘焙店铺，我从小就对烘焙有很浓的兴趣，但是开店铺要很多钱，我没有资金，估计这辈子也不会成事儿吧。”

他说完遗憾地抬起头，才发现自己居然在人家老板面前说在川尻集团不如自己开店，实在是太傻了！

“对不起，我是不是又说了什么奇怪的话，而且明明是个男生，却对制作糕点有兴趣，您一定觉得很奇怪吧。”

“不，我觉得有目标是一件特别了不起的事，很多人终其一生可能都不知道自己想要的是什么。”

川尻莲发现了，川西拓实在放松的情况下比较能侃侃而谈，但话说一半又会想起类似身份、话题的顾虑，又变得小心翼翼，他还是比较喜欢在他面前能有自然反应的川西拓实。

“没有就好”，尴尬一笑。

“川西君好像真的挺怕我的，我也没有那么可怕吧。”

“倒也是没有这样的事。”

川尻莲看他一脸谨慎，就忍不住想要逗他，逗完之后川西总是一脸脸红害羞的样子，这让川尻莲心情无比顺畅。

他越是害羞他便觉得他越可爱，这是什么心态？

“川西君，我看我们年龄应该差不多，要不我就喊你拓实吧，作为交换你也别叫我什么川尻先生了，叫我莲就好了”，川尻莲虽然好像对谁都挺友善的样子，实际上内心对于别人的亲近还挺抗拒的，但眼前这个眉眼秀气的男孩，却让他想要主动亲近。

“这真的好吗，我只是个普通的打工仔，而您是….”

“因为我是你的老板，所以我连交朋友的权利都没有吗？拓实心里一定很嫌弃我，觉得我就是个含着金钥匙出身什么都不懂的废材吧，哎。”

“没有这样的事，莲君，在我心里你可是很厉害的存在！”川西忙乱解释，怕川尻莲不相信，说完还用特别坚定而明亮的眼神睇着川尻莲！（我靠，莲困你受得了吗！！）

“是吗？那拓实跟我讲讲你心里的我是怎么个厉害法？”本该情绪低落的人，却忽然间噗嗤一声笑出来，破了自己的伪装。

“真的是，莲君！太过分了，太狡猾了，你就是一只狡猾的狐狸！”

“呵呵，谢谢你的夸奖…”

今天的天气预报说将迎来今年入冬之后的大面积降温，但分别躺在自己床上的川西拓实和川尻莲都觉得这个冬夜暖呼呼的，就像他们的心情。

\-----------------

作者有话说：

说实话我不太相信一见钟情这件事

即便是对对方有好感，但感觉是有误差的

所以我觉得两个人能互相吸引一定是要经过相处的了解品行与相性才能共处的

川川在我这是灵魂伴侣，我相信他们一定是经历过相处才会认定对方

所以花了比较长的篇幅写相互之间的了解与试探


	4. 【love&hug】--04

在河野纯喜眼中，自己的表哥川尻莲是个眼中除了工作和家人以外，对任何事都不感兴趣的人。

所以他今天来找他吃饭问他想吃什么，也只是礼貌性地问一句而已，因为他很确定莲君一定会说随便，那么他就会带川尻莲去新开的那家意式餐厅，再顺便敲他一竹杠。

“汉堡。”

“好啊，那我们就去那家……慢着，莲君，你刚刚说什么？”当川尻莲给他的回复是汉堡时，他感到有些错愕。

“我说，我们去吃汉堡吧。”

河野纯喜发誓自己没有看错，虽然只有一下，但刚刚莲君的嘴角似乎在不自觉地上扬。

“汉堡也是可以，之前我跟朋友去的一家用A5和牛做的汉堡店也是挺不错的，不然我们去那家？就是有点远。”太诡异了，莲君虽然不太在乎吃什么，但对这种大口肉的食物还是相当抗拒的，今天居然会主动提出吃汉堡？

“好吧”，本来他也不想在食物上浪费那么多时间，但想到纯喜的推荐一向不错，或者他可以先去探探路，下次再带拓实去。

想到拓实，他的心里就划过一道暖流。

“我果然没看错，莲君，你刚刚是在偷笑吧！”

“没有的事”

“我眼睛没有近视，你肯定是在偷笑，告诉我你是不是恋爱了！”

“是你想多了！”

“你刚刚那分明就是一副想到了情人的表情！”

“还去不去吃饭啊，走啦！”

—————————

说实话，即便是用高级食材烹饪的汉堡，仍不是川尻莲的菜，但是看着自己的表弟吃得一脸满足的样子，他又忍不住想到如果是拓实吃到，会不会也露出一样欣喜的表情？

拓实，拓实，最近这个名字不自觉地浮现在他脑海中的次数会不会有点太多了？

看着说要吃汉堡的人却没吃几口，一会儿笑一会儿又陷入沉思，河野纯喜断定，川尻莲肯定是恋爱了！只是川尻莲不肯承认，他也没办法。只是他实在是好奇到底是何方神圣，居然能让大魔王川尻莲动心。

就这样，两人各怀心思地吃完了这一顿饭。

餐厅离市区较远，他们回到办公大楼时，下午的工作时间已经开始。

他们前脚刚踏入大堂，正巧就碰见业务部经理带着川西拓实走来。

川西拓实穿着一身黑色西装，背着一个灰色笔记本背包，在看到川尻莲之后先是高兴地朝他笑着挥手，但随后发现走在自己前面的部长在对川尻莲鞠躬问好，又迅速放下手，跟着部长一起鞠躬。

“辛苦了”，川尻莲笑着对他们点头示意，路过川西身旁的时候，把他低头吐舌的小表情看在眼里，忍俊不禁摇头一笑。

“恋爱中的人果然比较柔和哦”，身后传来河野带戏谑的话语。

“就跟你说没有的事。”

“还说没有，我见你刚刚看那个小职员的眼神，都要乐开花了！要不他是个男的，我都要以为他就是你的喜欢的人。是不是他长得……”

河野纯喜后来还说了什么川尻莲已经听不清了，只知道自己脑袋嗡嗡乱响，不断回荡着那一句“要不是他是个男的，我都要以为他就是你喜欢的人”。

他喜欢川西拓实吗？怎么可能！他只是有出于上司对有理想有抱负的下属的关心而已！

但你的关心有必要到时时刻刻想着人家的地步吗？

……

不不不，那只是因为这个弟弟太可爱，让他感到怜惜。

自己家里有两个弟弟怎么也不见你一直挂念着？

…….

川尻莲又告诉自己，一定是自己太闲了，才会有心思把精力放在一个小职员身上，等自己忙起来，就没有空管人家的事了。

一定是这样没有错！

思至此，他拿起桌上的电话，用没有感情的声音对秘书吩咐道：“叫所有部门经理10分钟以后会议室开会！”

忙起来就好了！

———————

其实川西拓实也并没有期待大老板川尻莲跟他说的“做朋友”真实性有多高，毕竟两人出身与地位都差太多，若不是因为种种巧合，两人甚至都不会有什么交集，更别说成为朋友。

但川西拓实承认，他对莲的感情是特别的，是啊，一个年轻有为，长得虽然不算特别帅但是胜在气质加持的男人，谁能没有好感，况且莲君待人友善，在看过了不少人对他的颐指气使后，他更欣赏莲君谦虚的品质。

更吸引他的是，是自己在一片迷茫之中莲君给予的鼓励，在莲君面前他能本能地放松自己，甚至说出了那个除了对自己的家人坦白过的，就不曾对其他人提及的梦想。

在别人眼中不切实际的梦想，即使在莲君面前提起，他也不会嘲笑自己，他就是对他那么得信任。

哪怕只是见过几面，他潜意识里就觉得莲君是个靠得住的人。

所以，莲君对他而言，一定是特别的。

只是他自己也搞不清楚，这份特别的感情还掺杂着多少其他的东西，而指向又是何方。

感情的事太复杂，不是他这个小脑袋瓜能想明白的，况且，说什么是朋友，别说电话了，他们甚至连line都没有交换。

从此之后，他跟这位大老板，应该就不会有什么交集了吧，也不用想太多了。

只是为什么，会有一股失落感笼罩着他。

“小拓你在干嘛！在忙吗，想什么想得那么认真！”当川西还在为自己奇怪的思绪烦恼的时候，同事hico忽然出现在他面前。

“没事没事”，川西连忙假装在找资料，以掩饰自己的慌张。

“没事就好，hico有一件特别企划要跟拓君说！小拓一定要答应！”

说完hico示意川西附耳过来，告诉了他自己的计划。

“这不行！不行不行不行！”听完hico的大计划，川西立马脸红了一片。

“小拓的话一定可以的！你可以我们选定的center！我们部门的颜值担当！”

“不行不行不行！”

“可以的，小拓！小拓！我保证让你成为焦点！”

——————

时间又这样过去了一个多礼拜，在川尻莲的努力下，他让自己这几天过得非常充实，但他疑惑的心情并没有得到好转，反而是像最近的天气一般越来越糟。

苦的只有一众高层，不少人已经好久都没有休假了，甚至传出川尻集团面临危机，才不得不强化了工作强度的传闻。

“川尻执行长”，业务部部长的一声叫唤把他从思绪中拉回。

他是来跟川尻莲汇报业务部将在2天后举行部门聚会，想邀请川尻出席。

说是说邀请，但这种部门聚会不同于正式的会议，基本上这种邀请也只是礼貌表示下对上司的尊敬，大家都知道大老板并没有空出现，而且也希望他最好不要出现，这样大家才能放开了玩。

川尻莲怎么会不知道他们的心思，作为一个体贴下属的老板，他自然是懂得要怎么做，所以他先是表示自己这段时间都比较忙，但如果有时间一定会出席，并且不管出不出席，都会为员工准备抽奖大礼包，希望大家能玩得尽兴。

听到了一点都不意外的回复，业务部部长先是表示感谢，再客套地说期待川尻莲的出席，心满意足地离开了他的办公室。

业务部部门聚会当天

“hico…这真的不奇怪吗！”看着套在自己身上的衣服，川西别扭地扯了扯。

“哪里奇怪了，明明就很好看啊！小拓，还有其他几位小姐姐一会儿记得听我指令，我说开场你们就上台，动作记得不要忘记了！还有小拓记得要微笑！我先出去开场了。”

业务部聚会的场地不大，是典型的日式包厢，包厢与隔壁的房间相通，正好作为备用间，而川西和几位部门女同事正在为开场表演做准备。

也不知道是谁想出来了，要在女团表演中加入一个女装大佬，说这样能迅速炒热气氛，话是这样说没有错，但是这个任务落到他川西头上的时候，他便高兴不起来了。

“大家晚上好！川尻集团业务部圣诞聚会开始了！我是本次聚会的主持hico！为了本次聚会，我们专门为大家准备了开场歌曲，有请KSR48带来《heavy rotation》！”

他听见hico的开场介绍完毕，只好深呼吸一口气硬着头皮上了。

灯光被关掉，川西带头走向包厢，随着音乐节奏响起，他喊道：“one two three four！”

不愧是暖场神曲，当灯光再次被打开的时候，全场爆发欢呼声，但穿着有很浓表演性质女团衣服的川西拓实带着笑容却呆住了。

因为他看见那个拿着清酒酒杯本不该出现在此的川尻莲，正一动不动地看着自己。

“小拓，小拓，唱啊唱啊”，hico以为他是忘记动作了，在一旁提醒道。

但其实他只是觉得尴尬，啊，上天，为什么他见到他的方式总是如此的丢人！

“I want you，I need you，I love u”，他认命地随着旋律摆动，只想赶快结束这一切找个地洞钻进去。

———————

“啊，太丢人了！怎么回事！不是说他不会来吗！”结束完表演的川西连装扮都没来得及换下，就逃到了餐厅外的过道楼梯里。

他很确定他听部长说川尻莲不会出席，而且又是部门的小聚会，才勉强答应了hico要他穿女装化妆戴假发的要求。

谁知道！

“啊”，懊恼的情绪淹没了他，他坐在室外的台阶上，屈膝把头埋在自己的双腿间。

“拓实这是怎么了？”头顶传来一把熟悉的声音，使得川西拓实迅速转头。

“莲君？你”，你怎么会在这，你是来看我笑话的话，想说的话有很多，但都在一瞬间化作万总情绪，最后变成了委屈涌上眼底。

“拓实，怎么了？怎么哭了？”见川西红了双眼，川尻莲也顾不了那么多，就在他身边的台阶坐下，拍着他的后背安慰他。

“莲君一定觉得我这个样子很奇怪吧”，他强忍着眼泪，问出了自己很在意的事。

“当然不，这只是一场表演，有趣的表演，大家都看得很尽兴啊。”

“那莲君呢？”

没想到川西会这样问自己，他先是一愣，再用大概只有自己能听到的声音说了一句话。

“你说什么？”

“我说，大家都很喜欢你的表演！”

听了他的话，川西拓实笑了，眼角的泪珠还没抹去，转头用带着泪光的眼对川尻莲说了句，“谢谢你，莲君。”

“额，你没事就好，拓实，我还有点事，就不陪你了，你早点回去，不要吹风着凉了。”听了他的话，川尻莲反应奇怪地迅速站了起来，在断断续续说完一段话之后，头也不回地溜了。

徐徐的冷风也吹不开因脸颊发烫的而蕴起的红晕，川西又气又恼地撅起嘴。

他可能以为他没听清，其实他都听见了。

川尻莲小声嘀咕的那句话，是

“可能是喜欢吧”

川尻莲，撩完就跑，混蛋！（致敬冷老师！可喜欢了）

tbc

\----------------------

由于ckl撩完就跑，所以车没开起来

并不是本人的错

顶锅盖逃


	5. 【川次方】love&hug 05

川尻莲没有想过，自己原来是这么反复的一个人，今晚的聚会他本不打算出席，并且也早就约好了白岩财团的公子共进晚餐。

至于为什么忽然改变了想法，在此之前，他可以找到一百个理由，比如说只是想展现大老板与民同乐的亲切，比如说了解下部下私下都是怎么相处的。

可在见到川西女装打扮之后，他便再也骗不了自己。

好美，见到拓实那一瞬间涌出的震撼，让他差点连手中的酒杯都要拿不稳，好不容易才稳住自己的情绪，但眼神却再也无法从他身上移开。

所以当他看到川西拓实没有回到席间的时候，他便立刻找了个理由也离席去找他。

他骗不了自己，他就是想见拓实，疯狂地、炽热地想见他。

只是他没想到的是拓实杀伤力居然那么大，在看到拓实挂着泪对他微笑的时候，他居然当场起了反应。

欲///望就那么毫无预警地直冲胯下，让他根本来不及思考。

所以他只好很怂地溜了，以免被拓实发现他的异常。

回到家中的他无论是身心都久久无法平静。

他不理解自己到底是怎么了，怎么会对一个男人起了xing趣？

自己以前也不是没谈过恋爱，怎么忽然就转性向了？

难道真的是因为他的女装造型太可爱，让他恍惚了？

无论是什么原因，反正今晚，他估计是睡不着了。

\------------------

“那个，你听说了吗？川尻家要跟白岩家联姻了！”

“听说了，执行长真是好福气，听说白岩家的小姐可是个大美人！”

在食堂吃着饭的川西拓实忽然被一阵讨论声吸引，但话题的内容却使他身子一僵。

他要结婚了？！

这，难道不是好事吗，莲君那么好的人，值得配一个好女人。

他应该为他高兴，只是为什么，心脏好像被人握住了，感觉那么痛。

放在一边的手机传来来电铃声，屏幕上显示来电人是“妮可”，这是川西的姐姐。

“喂，姐姐”，他调整心情接起电话，用开朗的声音说道，不想让家里人发现他的心情低落。

“拓实！！我有事要告诉你！说起来你可能不信！但这是真的！”，听筒那边传来妮可兴奋的声音，迫不及待地要跟自家弟弟分享这件大事。

\---------------

圣诞+新年假期过后，川尻集团跟往年一样会举行大型的新年答谢宴会活动，但与往年不同的是，今年除了川尻家的管理层出席宴席外，白岩集团的继承人白岩瑠姬也出现在其中。

这其中的含义，不用多说大家也都明白。

望着距离自己很远的川尻莲一副悠然自得与白岩瑠姬交谈的样子，坐在不起眼角落的川西拓实感觉到非常不自在。

长假期间，他回了一趟老家，人虽然在家，但心里却始终惦记着在东京的那个男人。只是惦记又有什么用，他没有他的任何联系方式，而那个没有良心的人也没给他发过任何信息。

集团的通讯录里，他川尻莲的信息是保密的，但他川西拓实的信息随便查都能查到啊，只能说明这个人根本没有心。

想到他即将要结婚的消息，他的内心更加苦闷，拿起桌上的红酒一杯又一杯喝了起来。

直到部长呼唤他，说执行长来给大家祝酒了，他才从自己的思绪中回过神来，恍惚跟着部长喊着谢谢执行长，感谢执行长对部门的支持，今年他们会继续努力。

逼着自己全程不去看那男人一眼，却在他离开的那一刻对着他的背影若有所失。

\----------------

若是川西拓实此前还有一点犹豫，现在他也不再有任何借口怀疑，自己确实是爱上川尻莲了。

看着镜子里的自己，一副哀怨的样子，真不像个男人。  
他厌恶这样的自己，却又无法摆脱。

他用冷水洗脸，想让自己清醒一点，却于事无补。

此时，背后传来门落锁的声音，他警惕地转过身，看到那个面若冰霜的男人向自己走来，旋即别过脸。

“怎么？拓实不想见到我？”川尻莲的声音从背后传来，虽然看不清他的表情，但仍不难听出他的语气不佳。

“怎么会，莲君是不是误会什么了。”

“但你的表现并不是这样，拓实，转过身来看着我”

“真的没有，我……”

话还没说完，他就被川尻莲扳过身子，压倒在墙壁上。

心虚地不敢直视川尻莲似乎能看穿他的双眼，他只好把头低下。

“拓实，你到底怎么了？”

“还没恭喜莲君你呢”，不想让自己显得像个妒妇，但一开口就是一股酸气。

“恭喜我？恭喜我什么？”

“您不是要跟白岩家的二小姐订婚了吗”

“我要订婚？”

“公司里都传开了”

“拓实…”

“对不起，我是不是又说了不该说的话，是不是该等您正式公布才能讨论。”川尻莲的事，他从来都是从别人口中得知，他真是受够了这种委屈，不自觉又红了双眼。

“拓实，你是不是搞错了”

“我搞错了？”

“要订婚的不是我，是我大哥”，川尻莲噗嗤一笑解释道，看他红了眼眶酸溜溜的样子，这是吃醋了？想到这个可能，他的心情大好。

“不是你？”川西在震惊中抬起头，泪光闪闪地望进川尻莲的狐狸眼中。

又来了，又是这种无辜的眼神，川尻莲倒抽一口气，努力地平复自己内心泛起的波澜，他难道不知道自己这个模样有多诱人吗！

“拓实就是因为这个事才喝了那么多酒吗？”如果川西有留意，一定发现川尻莲发出的声音已干燥到接近嘶哑的程度。

“我…”知道自己又做了蠢事，他用贝齿紧咬双唇，羞耻到再也说不出一句话，他想逃离，才发现自己被莲紧锁在墙壁间。

“拓实知道接吻的起源是什么吗？”川尻莲忽然说道。

“不，不知道”，他俩靠得太紧，让他大脑已经失去了运作的能力，在酒精的作用下只觉得呼吸已经变得很急促。

“相传在古罗马，男人会用这种方法检查妻子有没有偷偷喝酒。”

川尻莲迷离地看着川西拓实，又继续说道：“但是我觉得这个传闻可信度太低了，检查有没有喝酒的方式那么多，为什么非要接吻呢？这只是一个借口吧。”

川西拓实不解地看着不知道是因为喝醉了而一直在说糊话的川尻莲，他从未见过这样的他，下垂的凤眼充满了不可言喻的风情。

“莲君的意思是，需要检查我喝了多少酒？”这是川西能想到最合理的解释。

“不，我的意思是，我不想为接吻找借口。”

“嗯？ " 在川西拓实还来不及思考他话中含义的时候，那双温热的唇已经向他袭来，灵活的舌尖钻腻地描绘着他唇边形状。

拓实的唇比他想象中的还要甜美，他脸上的水珠甚至还未完全擦去，头发和衣领也被沾湿了，形成了一副诱人的画面，让他不自觉地想要更多。

“乖，把舌头伸出来”，川尻莲低声对川西拓实说，见他乖巧地根据自己的指令照做，勾起满意的一笑，伸出自己的舌尖触碰他的，继而探索地更深。

拓实的口腔中还残留着红酒的香气，这更激发了川尻莲的冲动，他的手向大衣下的躯体伸去，顺着衬衣解开纽扣，嘴舌也没闲着舔向他的锁骨。

忽然而来的触感让川西溢出声来，又迅速被川尻莲堵住了双唇。男人的挑逗让川西的身体迅速起了反应，让他本能地回应。他紧抱着川尻莲全身颤抖，仿佛不抱紧他自己就会失去力量滑落。

“误，厕所怎么锁上了，是坏了吗？”门外传来的声音打断了如火如茶的两人。

外露的胸膛接触冷空气后让川西拓实的思绪有所恢复，意识到发生了什么之后他马上颤抖着扣回自己衣服的纽扣。

怎么回事？这是他吗，他竟然在男厕所跟一个男人吻成这样。一向克制的川尻莲也为自己的躁动感到不可思议。

他无力地发现他的认知他的经验好像在遇到川西之后就全都变成了无用的东西。他抵着川西的额头，忍不住又轻啄了他的唇，听到门外的人离去的脚步声后，在川西耳边用只有他能听到声音说：“一会儿我先出去，宴会结束后我在酒店 2301 房等你。”

\---------

川尻集团开宴会的酒店属于川尻家，所以川尻莲在这有一个专属的房间，只是平时他也很少使用，只是偶尔应酬到实在是累了才会使用。

站在房间内来回挪步的他感受到自己从未有过的紧张。

会发出那样的邀约是因为他很清楚地知道，自己想要拓实，另一方面又不想勉强他，虽然他刚刚并没有拒绝他的亲吻，但是他不确定拓实是不是跟他有同样的渴望。

所以他把选择的权利留给了他，若是他今晚没有再出现，那么，他会当做是自己做了一场梦可望而不可及的梦，过了今晚，他会把一切的不切实际都忘掉。

墙上的时钟告诉他，他已经等了很长的时间，随着时间的流逝，他的信心也在逐渐流失。

他坐在宽敞的布艺沙发上一动也不动，虽然室内已经开了暖气，他还是觉得自己体内的温度在逐渐被抽去。

他忍不住苦笑起来，“也许只是你自己自作多情而已。”

叮咚

房间内响起的门铃声如同天籁般拯救了他。他立刻起身冲向门口，却在握着门把的那一刻停了，他感受到自己的心脏要蹦出口腔，吞了吞口水，深呼了一口气，才打开了门。

一开门就看见川西拓实紧蹙着双手，一脸紧张地站在门外，见他开门了，用一双小白兔一般的眼神看了他一眼，又立刻不好意思地躲开了。

看来，紧张的并不只有他一个。

“拓实，欢迎来到我的世界”，说完，川尻莲把门外的人一把拉近房间，并迅速带上房门，动作一气呵成。


	6. 【love&hug】--06

天才微亮的时候川尻莲就醒来了，明明昨晚他们几乎是一夜未眠，但他却无法安然入睡。

他挪动撑起自己的身子靠在床头，动作缓慢怕吵醒身边的人。

散落一地的衣服在提醒着他，他们两人昨晚曾经激烈地经历了什么。

想起昨晚，他下体不由地一紧，又迅速起了反应。

侧过身子望着背对着自己熟睡的人，他伸出手想抚摸他的发端，却在即将触碰之际悬在半空，又收了回来。

他叹了一口气，努力想整理自己纷扰的情绪。

自从他发现自己对拓实有不一样的情愫之后，他一直在思考自己对拓实到底是怎么样一种感情。

对于欲望这件事，他一向都很克制，在他还没理清自己与拓实的关系与未来之前，他本不该与他这般欢爱，因为这对拓实并不公平。

只是身体总比头脑诚实，昨晚，当他发现拓实一脸不愿见他的样子时，他便慌了。然后便不可控制地不断观察他的一举一动，在他反应过来之前，他已经跟跟踪狂一样把他锁在其中，并借由酒精壮的胆对他予取予求了一整晚。

虽然在酒精的作用下，事情确实有点脱轨，但他不想推脱说自己是因为喝醉了，因为他也知道其实真相就在眼前，薄的就像一层包不住任何真相的纸，差的只是捅破的勇气。

感情，对他来说太过于复杂，他需要再仔细想想，再想想。

他轻声下床，往浴室走去，想借由冷水冲掉自己的杂念与欲望。

就在浴室响起水声的同时，本该沉睡着的人迅速地睁开了眼。

其实，他与他一样并未安眠，所以，他的举动、他的叹息，他都感受到也听到了，感情就是那么一种脆弱的东西，哪怕只有一秒的犹豫，对方也能轻易地察觉到。

他们一夜欢爱，他以为他该向昨晚一样温柔而又霸道地抱着他醒来，告诉他自己与他有一样的爱意。

但他等到的，却是他的一声叹息。

他娘的他一个男的被人上了，而是他居然在害怕这个上了自己的人不爱自己。

他内心忍不住想着，即便我们已经有这样的亲密关系，我还是无法走进你的心吗？是这样吗？

“妈的”，他在被窝发出一声呢喃，努力不让自己的眼泪流下。

川尻莲只围着毛巾再次从浴室出来的时候，发现川西拓实已经穿戴整齐站在窗边，正用他那双清澈的大眼凝视着他，仿佛要把他看穿。

“拓实……”，没想到他会那么快醒来，也无法面对他双眼的川尻莲一时不知该说些什么好。

“莲君”，反而是川西朝他一笑，接下话来，“抱歉，打扰你一晚了，现在首班电车已经开了，我得先回去家里一趟，一会儿还得来上班呢。”

“那个，昨晚，你应该也没睡多久，不如今天请假吧，你，好好休息。”

“不了，还有一些事要解决，得去公司一趟。”

“那我送你回去。”

“不用了，我自己回去就好，莲君你好好休息。”见他笑得一脸温柔，川尻莲平日里的三寸不烂之舌竟完全失去了效用。

望着他准备离去的背影，川尻莲想说些什么，却又不知道该说什么，挽留和不舍的话到嘴边，竟然变成了一句——“对不起”。

听到这三个字的川西身子一僵，沉默了几秒，并没有回头地说道：“不需要说对不起，一切都是我自己自愿的。”

川西拓实是怎么离开的川尻莲已经没有记忆了，只记得回过神来的时候自己已经呆坐在沙发上好一会儿了，连原本湿透的头发都已干透。

他又想起昨晚的一些片段，虽然昨晚他已经尽可能温柔对待拓实，慢慢引导他接受自己，但毕竟他与他在这方面都没有经验，所以川尻莲知道自己还是难以避免把他弄疼了，但拓实不仅默默承受了这一切，甚至还用眼神鼓励他，让他陷得更深。

拓实，总是如此温柔。

不敢再去想他那无辜的眼神，川尻莲扶起自己的额头，此刻觉得自己头疼得要裂开，但好像更疼的是自己莫名被揪起的心脏。

“川尻莲，你真是个混蛋！”

\----------------

日近晌午的时候川西拓实走出川尻集团大厦，他回头看了一眼身后的大厦，像是有了什么决定一样拿起了手机，拨了一个电话。

电话接通了，传来一阵甜美的女声问候：“拓实~”

“喂，姐姐，上次你跟我说的事，我这边已经处理好了……嗯，没关系，部长很爽快地同意了……”他边走边微笑说道，想让自己的声音再开朗一点再开朗一点，这样就可以稍微忘掉一些关于那个男人的事。

\----------------

川尻集团业务部部长觉得自己最近一定是要出运了，因为他肯定确定以及肯定自己是被川尻执行长相中要委以重任了！

也难怪他会这么想，因为最近执行长对他实在是太好了，像他们部门的聚会，执行长居然也亲自光临！而且他私下打听过了，执行长只去了他们一个部门的聚会！

还有集团新春答谢宴当天，执行长也是亲自来到他们部门的席间祝酒，这可是像研发部门、地产公司这种重量级部门才会有待遇！

以及现在，川尻执行长发烧在家，也专门给他打了电话，要求他们部门整理一份资料送到他家里，这都不是重视是什么，执行长一定是觉得他的工作能力出色，准备要提拔他了！

想到这一层的可能性，站在川尻莲高级公寓门口的部长又整理了自己的衣服，确定没有问题之后，才按响了他家门铃。

几乎是在他按下门铃的同一时刻，门就被打开了。

“ta……怎么是你？”穿着睡袍的川尻莲看着站在门口的人，不禁皱眉。

“执行长，您好，我是来送您要的文件的！”奇怪，不是他要他送过来的吗？怎么又好像一脸不高兴的样子？

“谢谢，怎么劳烦喜多川部长亲自送来了呢，您可以让上次给我送文件的那个小伙子送就好”，川尻莲接手接过递过来的文件，露出一贯的微笑对部长说。

“不麻烦不麻烦，您要的东西我一定是最优先考虑的，当然得我亲自给您送来。”

“哦？我还不知道我们川尻集团请的业务部部长干的居然是跑腿的工作，是您平时里太闲了吗？”

“不不不，执行长，我手头还有一些工作要回去处理，就不打扰您了。”听执行长这么一说，他脑袋直冒冷汗，哪还有空想升职的事，只想赶快溜了。

“慢着，那个，一会儿我可能还需要你帮忙准备一份文件，到时候还需要你们再送过来，就不用你亲自送了，让上次给我送文件的小伙子送过来就好了。”

“收到！一会儿一定让上次给您……诶，您说的是川西君吗？”

“对……额，是吧，那个笑起来嘴巴是心形的那个小伙子。”

“可是他，昨天已经辞职了，今天就没有来上班了。”

“你说什么？他辞职了？为什么？”，川尻莲一脸不敢相信，他居然辞职了？

“说好像是家里有别的计划，反正他也还没有过试用期，所以交接好工作随时都可以离开，不过那个孩子长得可真不错，我当初把他招进来就是想用他的美色对谈一些业务，客户还真的都挺喜欢他的，这孩子性格也不错，也挺努力的，真是可惜了。如果不是太害羞，他去做男公关应该会很吃香……”没留意到川尻莲的脸色越来越差，部长还在不断说着自己对川西的印象。

“喜多川部长”，川尻莲一脸阴沉地打断他的话。

“是！”怎么回事，一向柔和的执行长居然一副想杀了他的样子？

“文件我收到了，我想了想好像也不需要其他文件了，你先回去忙吧”，还没等到部长的回复，他就关上了门。

这时部长才意识到，自己连执行长的门都没进，那么升职加薪还有希望吗？

————————————

写着写着我是不是把莲写渣了

其实开始也没想这么写的

让他们从此以后过上没羞没臊的生活不好吗

但是另一方面我又觉得感情这种事是需要沉淀的

因为太爱ccf了，所以也不希望他们自己糊里糊涂的

虐一虐才能知道自己心里到底要的是什么

另外替莲申辩两句，他其实并不是渣

他只是高高在上惯了又是第一次遇到这种感情当然会懵逼。

他会说“对不起”是因为自己在冷静下来之后发现在没有确定自己的感情前就这样是对西西的一种伤害，所以感觉到愧疚。

anyway下集莲万里追妻路漫漫就安排上！


	7. 【love&hug】--07

川西拓实听说心情烦躁的时候干家务是最好的选择，所以在辞职的第一天，他里里外外的把家都收拾了一遍。

反正已经辞职了，他便不在意地把手机调成振动模式放在一边，也不用再担心谁要找他了，只管听着自己喜欢的big bang安心整理。

他平时真的比较不拘小节，所以一直忙到太阳快下山才整理完毕。

所以当他看到手机上显示18个未接来电和5条未读短信时，他吓了一大跳，赶紧拿起手机解锁看看到底是怎么回事。

这18个电话和短信都来自一个陌生电话，川西拓实满脸疑惑地点开短信——

“赶紧接我电话！”

“为什么不接我电话？？”

“你怎么了，为什么找不到你人？”

“为什么不接我电话？”

“在吗？”

这是？他借了哪里的钱被追债了吗？川西皱眉想着，思考着是不是拉黑这个号码比较好。

在他正想付之于行动的时候，电话又震动起来。

接还是不接？

还是接吧，万一人家真有急事还打错电话了，也得告诉别人一声。

“喂….”

“你终于接电话了…”对方像是舒了一口气，才带抱怨地说道。

“您是哪位？”

“拓实不知道我是谁？”

“莲..莲君？”说实话，听到对方发出的声音时，他是有点恍惚的，但这把声音比起川尻莲的更低沉沙哑，他就立马自我否认了，况且他也不敢指望那人会主动联系他。

“为什么不接我电话？”

“我不是故意的，手机放在一边了，我没留意。”

“你一直不接电话，我还以为你出什么事了”，开始他以为他只是躲着他，但随着时间过去，各种拓实有可能会出现的意外的景象不断浮现在他脑海，如果这个电话他再不接，他恐怕就要报警寻人了。

“我能有什么事，我在公寓呢，倒是莲君声音怎么变成这样了。”不想去想他对自己可能有的关心，川西快速地把话题转移。

“拓实，我生病了，高烧，咳咳。”

“你怎么..怎么会发烧了呢？看医生了吗？”

“没有，我自己在家躺一会儿就好了，咳咳。”

“生病怎么能不去看医生呢！那你吃药了没有。”

“药？好像还没吃，一会儿我叫个外卖吃了再吃。”

“你生病了还吃外卖？”

“没办法，我一个人在家，我又不会做饭。”声音似乎可怜兮兮的样子。

“你！快去看医生吧，不能这样拖着。”

“我太累了，不想去了，晚点我吃了药应该会退烧的，诶，家里还有没有药来着，咳咳，我得先看看。拓实，知道你没事就好，我头有点晕了，先挂了，回头我再跟你联系，咳咳”，前一秒还一副病恹恹样子的人在挂上电话之后立刻收起了倦容。

他把手机紧紧攥在手上，下沉的夕阳散发的微弱光源透过窗纱印在他的脸上，微光照应着紧盯住屏幕的狐狸眼，仿佛在盯着什么不能错过的猎物。

1、2、3，他在内心默念道。

果然！手机如他所料般响了起来，他盯着屏幕上的名字，勾起一抹笑后又迅速换上一副惨兮兮的面孔，按下了接听键，还没来得及开口，就听到对方传来的话语：

“告诉我你公寓在哪里？”

\----------------

站在高级公寓前的川西拓实有种说不出的忐忑，要按门铃的手举起又放下。

这样的场景似曾相似，是的，在那天晚上的酒店门口，他也曾如此徘徊在门前许久才按下门铃。

那天晚上按下门铃的那一刻，他便决定前方无论是什么艰难险阻，都会勇敢面对，哪怕头破血流也不后悔，但现在，他犹豫了。

因为那个男人的犹豫，他的勇气便也跟着渐渐丧失。

他抱着保温壶，壶里是他在他家楼下一家不错的家庭餐馆买来的清粥，他也是个不会做饭的人，但去一家信得过的店里跑腿他还是做得到的。

想到他可能还没吃东西下肚，川西有点着急了，犹豫该不该把保温壶放下就走，回头再发个信息告知他比较好。

就在他低眉沉思的时候，门忽然打开了。

“来都来了，进来吧，外面冷，别着凉了。”川尻莲穿着黑色高领毛衣，卡其色裤子，穿着毛拖鞋倚在门口，也不知道是不是因为生病的关系一脸阴沉。

川西点了点头，跟着川尻莲进来，见他拿出一双跟他正在穿着一样款式的毛拖鞋，示意川西可以换上。忽然像是忽然想起什么，又补充道：“是全新的。”

川西换完拖鞋后，将自己的大衣挂在门口挂件上，便被川尻莲领着进了内厅。他的公寓在寸土寸金的东京港区，面积也不算小，但却十分空旷，私人用品似乎不太多，不像是长期居住的样子。

“平日里我都住家里，这里是我工作特别忙的时候才会过来住的，这几天生病了，不想妈妈担心，所以就暂且先住下了。”像是能听到川西的疑惑，川尻莲抢先一步解释。

“哦，但是生病的事还是不要瞒着比较好，大家会担心的。”

“嗯，好的，我知道了，谢谢拓实的关心。”他望着川西一笑，温柔地说。

今天的川尻莲与往常西装笔挺的样子很不一样，一身休闲装扮，头发也自然地垂下，比起平日里更平易近人了些，笑容也更有杀伤力了些。

“那个，我给你带了粥，碗筷在哪我给你盛出来”，不好意思直视他的笑容，他只好赶紧转移话题，“你得赶紧吃点东西，才好吃药。”

“好，没关系，我去拿。”

望着川尻莲的背影，川西拓实不断在告诫自己，不要再被他蛊惑了，没有期望就不会失望，想着想着不由得撅起了嘴。

拿着碗筷回来的川尻莲看到川西拓实微微撅起嘴的样子。

他知道川西拓实是个把心情都写在脸上的人，高兴时歪着头笑，做了觉得丢脸的事情的时候会不好意思地吐舌头，而现在这个表情，说明他，正在努力压抑自己的不安。

川尻莲失落地垂下眼，旋即又换上和煦的笑容，接过川西递过来的保温壶。

川尻莲的手指很好看，十指纤纤细长，所以哪怕是拧开保温壶这样的东西，都很好看。看着这一幕的川西拓实不禁想起，他曾用双手捧起他的脸亲吻，划过他的背部，插入他的……

川西拓实你真是够了！不要再想这些了！

“拓实吃饭了吗？”川尻莲的话打断了他不该有的遐想。

“额，我不饿”

“哎，你啊，就会说我”，川尻莲看了眼墙上的时钟，嘀咕了一句，这时，公寓的门铃响起了。

川西紧张地看了川尻莲一眼，不知道自己是不是打扰到他了。

“没关系，只是外卖”，说完便起身往玄关走去。

\------------

“怎么那么晚才来？”

“没办法啊，我接到你电话就出发了，但是高峰期的东京有多堵塞你怕是不知道，我这一来一回，已经算是快的了！”

“好了，东西给我，可以了你走吧。”

“莲君，你太绝情了！我还以为你是邀请我来共享晚餐的！”

“没有的事，我还有客人在，你走吧”

“太过分了，莲君！是什么客人啊，你居然那么宝贝，还要赶我走，女朋友？诶，这挂的男人大衣，难道是男朋友？”

“赶紧回去吧，别打扰我这个病人了。”

“诶，你居然没有否认，我就看一眼，我……”

门被关上了。

川西拓实听着玄关传来的对话，知道来的人是川尻莲的表弟——川尻集团营销部门的经理河野纯喜，莲君说他是来送外卖的？那自己现在做的事，是不是又多此一举了。

还在自己思绪中的川西拓实眼前忽然出现一大盒食品包装袋。

“给你的，快吃吧。”川尻莲把东西递给他后，便坐到一旁，继续倒着他的清粥。

给我的？他打开包装袋子，惊讶地有沙拉、薯泥，还有汉堡。食品的包装很精致，所以他完全都没想到会是这些东西。

所以，这是他特地找人为他准备的？

他拿起汉堡，拨开外面的包装纸，一股浓郁的牛肉香气便扑面而来，他吞了吞口水，发现自己是真的饿了，才吃了一口，就发出美味的感叹。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃，这太好了，莲君！我……”从未吃过那么好吃的汉堡！川西高兴地露出了进门以来的第一个笑容，但再对上川尻莲的眼后又黯淡了下来，把未说完的话与汉堡一起吞进肚子里。

“好吃就好”，川尻莲笑着说，没有错过他的变化，心里知道自己还需要再努力再努力，总有一天他会再次对自己敞开心房。

偷偷看着低头喝粥的川尻莲，川西拓实没有再说话，只是默默吃着自己手中的汉堡，但他有种预感，仿佛自己每吃一口汉堡，就拆掉了一片好不容易筑起的心墙。 

\-----------

晚饭过后，川西拓实硬是要逼着川尻莲在自己面前把药吃下去才安心。虽说是“被逼迫”吃药，但川尻莲心里却乐得很，“拓实心里有我”这个想法让他内心雀跃不已。

“既然莲君吃了药了，那就早点休息吧，我就不打扰你先告辞了”，但川尻莲的好心情没持续多久，就被川西拓实此时说的话破坏了。

“你要走了？” 看着拓实起身，他也跟着紧张地起身。

“嗯，也晚了，我该回去了”，说完，川西拿起自己的小挎包，一副要离开的样子。但他才刚转身，就被一股强大的力道拉回，接着便被紧紧锁在温暖的怀里。

“莲君…”他弱弱喊了一句，没有回应。

“莲君？”，依然没有回应，抱他的力度却更紧了。

“莲君，你弄疼我了”，说完那人才终于把他放开，只是手还搭在他的肩上不肯放开。

“拓实..”，他艰难地开口，嗓音异常沙哑。

“嗯？”

“不要走好吗？”

“……”

“我今天不想让拓实回去。”

“……”

“答应我留下好吗？拓实？”

“……..”

“放心，你看我都病成这样了，我不会对你做什么的，我只是想你陪陪我。”

理智告诉川西他该走了，但他又无法说出拒绝的话，内心的恶魔与天使就这么拉扯着，谁也不肯让步。

哎，川尻莲，你真是个撩拨高手。

—————————————————————

所以西西到底留下来了吗？

且听下回分解！

对了，关于莲的造型，大家应该都知道我说的是哪个吧

真的太可了

想看总裁莲爆炒西西🤣🤣


	8. 【18禁】【love&hug】--08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含车，预警预警

川西拓实第一次发现自己是那么没有原则的一个人，明明跟自己说好不要再被川尻莲影响，但是又拗不过他的耍赖要求，最终还是同意了留下来。

“哎”，他站在浴室的镜子前叹息，想说服自己只是在担心万一他半夜又忽然发烧了每人照顾怎么办，但终究还是骗不了自己不是因为内心的在意。

他刚洗完澡，身上穿的还是川尻莲给他的睡衣，棉质睡衣上还残留着柔顺剂的香味，那是川尻莲抱着他时他能从他身上闻到的味道。

想到他们的拥抱，他不禁脸又一红，甩甩脸告诫自己不要胡思乱想。

川西拓实从浴室出来的时候川尻莲正在书桌上用笔记本电脑处理着工作，见川西穿着自己的睡衣出来，满意地勾起一笑。

“很适合拓实呢，好看！”

“睡衣有什么好不好看的。”面对川尻莲直白的夸奖，川西不好意思地别开脸。

“但是拓实穿得就是很好看啊”，他不加掩饰地看着川西，在看到他的头发状态时微微皱眉，“不过头发要赶紧擦干，不然像我一样生病就不好了”。

他取下戴着的金框圆眼镜放在桌面，起身到浴室拿出了吹风机。出来后拉起川西的手让他跟着自己来到沙发前，示意他坐下后插上了吹风机的插座，为他吹起了头发。

川西拓实能感受到川尻莲的动作很温柔，还会特别注意力度的把控，穿插在他发间的双手轻轻地触碰着他的头皮，想到川尻莲好看的手指…..

“怎么了？拓实的脸怎么那么红？不会真的感冒了吧”，不知何时川尻莲已经完成了帮他吹头发的任务，正站在他面前把头低下身子倾前地望着他。

“没有..”他居然因为想羞羞的事想到出神。

“没有吗？”川尻莲把额头探向川西拓实的额头，闭着眼贴着川西的皮肤感受着他的体温，近得川西拓实能看清他眼捷间好看的睫毛。

“还好没事”，川尻莲得出结论，“但是为什么拓实的脸那么红，连耳朵都红了。”

川尻莲笑着勾起川西拓实耳边的发，又用指尖来回撩拨着外耳的轮廓，一双狐狸眼更是说不清道不明的迷离。

“莲君！”面对他的明显的撩拨，川西拓实又羞又气。

“嗯？”

“你不是说不会对我怎么样吗？”

川西拓实的话成功让川尻莲手上的动作一顿，“对不起，都怪拓实实在是太可爱了，我情不自禁。”

他收回自己的手，将吹风机收好拿回浴室中，又为川西倒了一杯温水，叮嘱他沐浴后要注意补充水分，告诉他自己有个紧急的事情要处理，川尻莲才再度回到自己的书桌前继续处理公务。

太安静了！整个房间除了川尻莲偶尔敲键盘发出的声音外，安静地让人窒息。

川西紧咬双唇，有些后悔自己是不是说了不该说的话把场面搞尴尬了，想找些话题开口，但见川尻莲在认真工作，又不好打扰。

“抱歉，还有邮件要回复，再给我5分钟”，似乎感受到川西的局促，川尻莲在抬起头问。

“没事，你忙。”

房间又恢复了安静，川西只好拿出手机，查看着别人给他发来的信息。

别人都说他回信息慢，他只是经常想不起来看手机而已。

一打开就看到自己的姐姐给他发了很多招商店铺的信息，他一个个打开研究，竟忘记了时间流逝，连川尻莲已经结束工作坐到他身边都没发现。

当他终于看完信息并回复之后，才发现坐在一边的川尻莲。

“吓我一跳，你什么时候坐过来的。”

“好一会儿了，看拓实一脸高兴地回信息就不好打扰你。拓实那么高兴，是在回哪个女孩子信息吗？”

“不是，是我姐姐”

“哦，刚刚拓实是想跟我说什么吗？”

“也，没事”

“我不喜欢拓实这样对我欲言又止的，我希望你在我面前可以不用拘束，可以吗？”

川尻莲说这句话的时候眼睛直直盯着川西拓实，不让他有任何躲避。

川西无法坦诚直视他的双眼，低下头开口说：“我只是想起，还没有问你给我打电话是有什么事。”虽然这话现在问有点迟，但是他找得他那么急，见面后却又没有再提，他也实在是好奇。

“哦，只是想问你为什么忽然辞职了而已。”川尻莲说这句话的时候语气十分平淡，就好像说的是“你有没有吃过饭”一样平淡。

最初听到川西辞职的消息时，他确实很紧张，所以他急着想要找到他，确定他的去向。但当他见到人后，他知道他并不是为他的辞职而紧张，他紧张的是因为害怕失去这个人。

“那个，我之前不是有跟你说过我想开甜点铺的事，你还记得吗？”川西挠挠头，不好意思地说道。

“嗯嗯”

“说起来你可能不信，我姐姐买彩票中了大奖！所以我们就商量着是不是可以把钱拿去开店。”

“是这样啊，那真是太好了！”

“莲君不会觉得我这样做太冒险了吗？”

“拓实，任何事都有风险，只要评估得当有些风险还是避免的。”

“所以莲君也是支持我的吗？”

“只要是拓实认定的事，我当然支持！而且如果有我可以帮忙的地方，也请一定要告诉我。”

“谢谢你莲君”，川西笑着对川尻莲说，觉得他是世界上最可靠的人——

才怪！

川西拓实为自己有这样的想法感到羞耻，因为此刻他正被这个无耻的人困在怀里，想到自己刚刚经历的一切，他就又羞又恼。

时间回到2小时前

“好像挺晚了，不如早点休息吧”，刚沐浴出来的川尻莲边用毛巾擦拭着自己的脸边对川西说。

“那个，我睡沙发吧，如果晚上莲君有什么不舒服的话，就叫我”，川西不自在地说他一开始就盘算好的计划。

“我这隔音效果很好，关上房门听不见里外都听不见任何声音”，川尻莲倚在墙边翘着手，挑眉对川西说道。

“那，你别关上门，你叫我我就听得到了。”

“也可以，只是不关门房间的暖气动力不足，可能会让我真的又发烧了”

“……”

“拓实，你在害怕什么吗？”

“我哪里有害怕，我没有”

“那你为什么一副很怕跟我睡一起的样子？”

“我并没有，是你想多了”

“哦，是这样吗？”

“是的！”

然后当他反应过来时，他已经被拐到川尻莲暖暖的被窝中了。

不愧是有钱人，他的床上用品一看就是高级品，跟他家那些在廉价百货买的质感完全不一样，而且床垫软硬适中，无论是枕头还是被褥都带着好闻的味道。

但他却完全睡不着，拜托，这种情况下，谁也睡不着好吗！

“拓实，你睡着了吗？”旁边传来一句小声的问话。

他不想理会，转身背向他继续装睡。

一双手忽然从川西的腰部伸了过来把他抱住，炽热的胸膛就这样贴着他的后背。

“拓实，对不起，不要再生我气了好不好”，以为说几句好话就没事了吗，他不想回应。

“我知道是我不好，但是下次你真的不要一句话也不说就离开了，我真的很担心你”，还是没有回应，只是川尻莲听到怀里的人发出了抽气声。

“你放心，我不会勉强你做你不想做的事，我只是想抱抱你，你睡吧。”

“好话都让你说了”，怀里的人终于不满地接了一句话，确是带着浓重的鼻音。

“我说的都是真心的”，川尻莲把头埋在川西的肩窝处，声音似乎很失落的样子。

“只是想抱抱我？”

“唔……嗯”

“但是你的‘那个’一直顶着我，好像很精神的样子，要我怎么放心睡？”

“对不起”，川尻莲可怜兮兮地说，把抱在他腰间的手撤回，自己平躺回床的另一边。“拓实安心睡吧，我不会再打扰你了，晚”安字还没说出口，就被一副温润的唇锁住了。

也许是因为一片漆黑中给了川西放肆的勇气，在他自己反应过来之前，他已经整个人趴在川尻莲身上，重重吻着他的唇，直到两人都气喘吁吁才离开。

“拓实？”被偷袭的川尻莲气息不稳地开口了，他摸着川西背部问道：“怎么了，你想要吗？”

“如果这是拓实想要的话……”

当川尻莲说出这样的话的时候，川西拓实才意识到自己又掉入了狐狸编织的陷阱中。

虽然知道自己被摆了一道，但是他也是个正常男人，被撩拨了一晚上，怎么可能没有反应！尤其是现在他手，还不安分地伸入了他的后背来回摩擦，他的身子早已躁动不已。

川西拓实舔了舔自己还沾有川尻莲味道的双唇，也不知道是因为不甘还是急迫，声音颤抖地说了一句：“川尻莲，取悦我！”

川尻莲的瞳孔因川西拓实的话语而强烈收缩，在一片漆黑中他盯着川西微微发烫的脸颊，迅速地一个翻身将还趴在他身上的人转至身下，双唇便滑向早已诱惑了他一个晚上的小巧耳垂轻轻含住挑拨，舌尖沿着耳骨深入浅出地模拟着某种动作。

直到身下的人不自觉呻吟出声，才在他耳边说出：

“好的，我的公主殿下。”

\----------------------------------------------

在一片漆黑中，川尻莲依然能感受到身下的人因他的话而发出若有似无的急促呼吸。

虽然他的下腹已经涨得难以忍受到近乎疼痛的地步，但他的宝贝值得更好的对待。他勾着川西拓实的唇瓣，缓缓用舌尖描绘着他迷人的唇形，直到那人发出不满的呢喃声，他才用唇舌一并占领了川西拓实的口腔，与他唇舌交融，吮吸着他的分泌的甜美甘露。

在此之前，他从未对男人产生过渴望，但他是川西拓实，他就是有本事让川尻莲发疯。

他的唇吻着他的下巴来到项颈间，伸出舌头扫过他的喉结，立马引得川西拓实喉结的滚动。

继续进攻耳垂的同时，他的双手也没闲着，一个个解开川西拓实睡衣的纽扣，手指滑动到乳头的周围挑拨揉捏。

“嗯”，刺激的挑逗让川西拓实不由地呻吟出声，但这时川尻莲压在他身上的身子却突然抽离了。

就在他疑惑之际，室内的灯忽然被打开了，就看见那个男人正居高临下呼吸不稳，双眼迷离而又炽热地看着自己。

“莲君？”他疑惑地望向他，忽然又想起自己的胸膛还裸露在空气中，便伸手想要用衣服遮盖，可才刚伸手要碰，就被川尻莲扣住，压在头顶。

“别遮，我想好好看看你”，他付下身子在川西唇间印下一吻，用已近乎沙哑的低沉声线说道：“上一次我喝了酒，这一次，我想清醒地看看拓实的每个反应，好吗？”

哪能轮到自己做决定，因为当他还没反应过来川尻莲到底说了什么的时候，他的身体已经替他“嗯”的一声答应了。

“真乖。”川尻莲满意地一笑，双眼仍盯着身下的躯体，“拓实在动情的时候，整个人都是粉红色的，真美。”  
他再次低下头，但这次进攻的对象是川西胸前早已挺立的乳头，用舌尖在上方画着圈圈。

不能厚此薄彼，他用手沾上自己的口水，也对另一边亲亲揉捏，刺激着川西拓实发出大口的喘息声，肌肤因他的挑逗而几乎发烫，让他以为自己也要发烧了。

但这还远远不够。川尻莲的舌顺着川西明显胸肌线条来到他的腰间，双手脱去了他的睡裤，来到三角肌间来回摩擦。

“莲君”，在川尻莲的刺激下，川西拓实的难耐地发出一声抗议。

川尻莲会意一笑，才将他的内裤脱下，让早已挺立的棒柱裸露在空气中，下面的花穴则是因亢奋而不断收缩。

“看来拓实很满意我的服务”，他盯着川西的阴茎，继续用双手挑逗周边，咬着川西的唇角轻轻说道；“还想我继续吗？”见对方不语，又转而来到他的耳垂间，轻轻舔咬，“告诉我，想要我继续吗？”

“嗯……”川西拓实闭着眼发出一声回应，羞涩的样子让川尻莲又硬了几分。

“很好”，他的唇又吻上他的，舌头缠住他的，两人的舌犹如麻花辫般交缠，而他的手指则是来到花穴之间，慢慢地深入其间。

突如其来的插入让川西拓实紧张起来，花壁也紧张地收缩。

“拓实，放轻松，嗯”，他用唾液沾满手指，再次探索花径，总算顺利多了。

随着川尻莲手指的不断刺激，川西的呼吸越来越急促，急切地渴望着更多。他双手抱着川尻莲的腰，双唇一张一合，在无意之间引诱着川尻莲。

“拓实，我也很贪心地想你帮帮我”，说着，川尻莲脱下自己的衣物，将自己的阴茎也毫无保留地展示在川西拓实面前，拉起他的手，覆盖在滚烫的男性象征上。

“来，帮我舔舔它”。

虽然很害羞，但川西还是按川尻莲的话做了。他趴在川尻莲面前，用舌尖舔了舔伞端因兴奋而溢出的黏液，张嘴含住了他的阴茎。

川尻莲虽然看上去挺瘦，但那活儿却异常巨大，他有些急迫地想将它含入口中，却不小心呛到了自己的喉咙，难受地连眼泪都出来了。

望着动作异常笨拙的川西拓实，川尻莲笑了出来，将他拉起身来，拿出保险套让他帮自己戴上，再次将川西拓实压在身下。

“拓实你知道吗，当你第一次在我面前哭的时候，我就想跟你做爱”，说完，也不等川西拓实给他反应，便将阴茎对准花穴，一个挺身进入了川西的身体。

“啊”，硕大的男性让他一时间无所适应，他只能本能地夹紧花壁，这让川尻莲差点当场缴械投降。

“拓实，乖，不用紧张”，他忍住想射的冲动，用双手抚摸他的身体，舌尖更是来到乳头间辗转，当感受到他已经渐渐放松，才缓缓抽动起自己的分身。

随着川尻莲的抽动，川西拓实越来越兴奋，他的进入充实了他，他仰起颔首，花壁因兴奋未收缩，将他的硕大包裹得更紧。

“拓实，你这是要把我逼疯了”，川尻莲加快了冲刺的速度，托起川西拓实的臀部让他更贴近自己。

“嗯……”，川西拓实已失去了思考能力，只能发出星星散散的呢喃声。

居高临上的川尻莲把他的媚态看在眼里，不禁又加深了冲刺的力度。

巨大的爽快感让川尻莲粗喘出声，他低头来到拓实的项颈，忍不住张嘴咬住他的脖子。

“啊”，川西抗议地喊疼，伸手抱着川尻莲，让他更贴近自己，小舌则来到他的耳边，模仿着川尻莲对自己所做的，含住了他的耳垂，顺着耳廓轻舔。

川西的主动让川尻莲更加兴奋，转头锁住了不安分的双唇，贯穿的速度更是激励，又湿又热的身躯紧密相贴，最后在他的强烈冲刺下两人双双得到了高潮。

后来，在川西迷迷糊糊之间，川尻莲又要了他一次，让川西不仅感叹这男人怎么精力那么旺盛。

激烈的运动，加上已经劳累了一天，川西早已疲倦不堪，慢慢失去了意识，自然也就不知道川尻莲抱他入浴，为他擦拭穿衣的后续了。

\--------------tbc-------------


	9. 【love&hug】--09（正文完结）

川西拓实张开眼醒来的时候，身边已经没有人了，那一刻他有一些失落。

他坐起身来，发现昨晚本来已经脱掉的睡衣又重新回到了他身上，很明显，是那个男人为他穿上的。

他站起身来，觉得自己浑身酸痛，一回生两回熟的川尻莲一晚上把他折腾得够呛，他不得不佩服他学习能力，他们只是第二次做，他居然已经对他的身体反应了如指掌，每一次挑///逗//都几乎让他全身颤栗。

人前总是一副岁月静好脸的川尻莲在床上实则霸道，每一次冲击都像拼了命一样要把自己嵌入他身体。

他并非不享受与他的床笫之欢，但是身体上越是舒畅，他的内心就越是气愤。

他知道他的用意，无非就是想逼他承认，自己需要他。

川尻莲，一直都是那么狡猾。

\------------

“拓实，早啊”，昨天还一副病恹恹模样的男人见他推门出来，立刻露出笑脸，哪还有半点生病的样子。

“我在做了早餐，快过来吃。”

川西拓实并没有接他的话，只是不发一语地走到餐厅坐下，看着川尻莲端上了咖啡、炒蛋、烤面包片等食物摆在他面前。

“不知道合不合你口味，你尝尝看”，男人一脸讨好地凑过来，把叉子递到他面前，期待地看着他。

他接过川尻莲递过来的叉子，尝了一口炒蛋，夹杂着芝士的蛋香味立马在口腔中扩散，半熟的口感嫩滑，确实很好吃。

“怎么样？好吃吗”

“好吃”，川西拓实没有骗人，但他不理解的是，“你不是说自己不会做饭吗？”

“额，做这种简单的东西不算会做饭啦”，他低头喝了一口咖啡，解释道，但在川西拓实看来，他就是心虚了。

川尻莲，从来说话就不知道哪句真哪句假。

川西拓实用力地叉起培根送入嘴中，生气地在心里咒骂着川尻莲这只老狐狸。

“怎么？拓实又生气了？”川尻莲放下手中的咖啡，不解地看着川西拓实，“是我昨晚弄疼你了吗？所以你不高兴了？”

不提昨晚还好，一提川西拓实就更生气了，他迅速把自己的盘中的早餐解决，擦了擦嘴，说道：“我没有生气，不早了，你也该去上班了吧，我就不打扰先告辞了。”

“拓实！你到底怎么了？”

川西拿起自己的小挎包，挎在身上就要走，但才刚转身，就被人从背后抱住了。

“拓实！你再这样我要生气了！到底怎么了”，川尻莲的声音明显已经带有怒气，但圈着川西的力度还是十分温柔。

“莲君，真的是一个狡猾的人”，明明是他设下那么多陷阱让他踩入，他都还没生气呢！“莲君，你到底是怎么看待我们的关系的？”

“我们的关系？”没想到川西会问他这个问题，川尻莲竟然一时语塞，不知该如何回答。

见他迟迟没有回答，川西的心凉了一半，“对不起，我是不是问了一个让你困扰的问题，其实你也不用困扰，我们就只是互相需求的关系，满足了就散了，以后没什么事情，也不要再见了吧。”

说完，川西拓实甩开圈在自己腰间的手，头也不回地走了，留下想不通为什么每次都会与川西拓实不欢而散的川尻莲。

\-------------------

“景瑚，有件事我想请教你”，川尻莲喝了一口清酒，有些不自在地开口。

“嗯？”佐藤正夹起一块生鱼片，却被好友的说法惊到不敢下嘴，“我没有听错吧，无所不能的川尻莲说有事要请教我？”

“在这方面你比较有丰富的经验”，又是一口清酒下肚。

“哪方面比较有经验？”日理万机的川尻莲难得找他，他就已经觉得很奇怪了，还说要请教他事情，简直是天都要塌了。

“就是，我有一个朋友”

“嗯，你有个朋友”

“他有一个有好感的对象”

“嗯，有好感的对象”

“他觉得那个人对他也是有意思的。”

“然后呢？”

“但是不知道为什么那个人就是不肯承认，非要说‘这只是需求而已’.”

“你怎么知道他对你有意思，不会是你自作多情吧，或许他对你真的只是需要而已。”

“不可能！他肯定喜欢我的，不然不会……我是说他肯定是喜欢我那个朋友的，哎佐藤景瑚你别笑了。是的，那个人是我，不是我朋友。”

“那你给仔细给我说说到底是怎么回事呗”，不知道是真想帮忙的成分比较多还是想看好戏的成分比较多，但难得看川尻莲吃瘪，他是怎么都不会错过的。

川尻莲把与川西拓实的故事大概描述给佐藤景瑚听，发现佐藤一副越听越好笑的样子，终于忍不住吐槽：你干脆直接笑出来算了，憋着会得病的。

“哈哈哈，你是让我笑的啊，不是我自己要笑的”，看着川尻莲越来越黑的脸，佐藤也不好再笑下去了，但内心也忍不住发出感叹，没想到精明的川尻莲是个爱情白痴。

“咳咳，其实这个事还挺简单的，女孩子嘛……”

“是男的。”

“卧槽，那么劲爆。额男的也一样啦，男孩子嘛，哎，反正人类嘛，在爱情面前都是缺乏安全感的，莲君，你是不是从来没有在人家面前坦率表达过自己的想法？”他这个好友他是知道的，平时里装好人装温柔装惯了，太擅长隐藏以至于有时候都不知道该怎么表达自己真实的情绪。

见川尻莲没回答，他知道那就是默认了，“所以啊，他都不知道你心里到底是怎么想的，所以才会问你‘我们的关系是什么’，无非也就是想知道你到底爱不爱他。他都不知道你爱不爱他，又怎么敢坦率承认自己的感情，万一你只是想跟他玩玩，他岂不是很受伤。”

“我是认真的，并不是只想跟他玩玩而已。”

“你跟我说没有用，你要去跟他说，告诉他你的想法。说真的莲君，其实你是不是不敢承认自己爱上他了。”

“我……”是这样吗？因为不敢承认，所以才畏畏缩缩。那么他不敢承认的到底是什么？是不敢承认自己爱上了一个男人，还是不敢承认自己爱上了川西拓实。

“嗯，莲君，不是我说你，你这样，真的要小心失去他哦，到时候别来找我哭”，佐藤把一片上等的鲔鱼大脂送入口中，发出感叹，“好吃！”什么情啊爱的，太烦人了，都不如美食来得诱人。

川尻莲细思佐藤的话，不断在内心反问自己，为什么不敢承认，究竟自己是害怕承认爱上一个男人，还是更害怕失去川西拓实这个人？

不，他能承受一切，但好像独独不能忍受失去川西拓实的痛苦，早在他还没搞明白自己的想法之时，他就已经抓住川西不肯放手了不是吗？

对啊，思绪一旦理清楚了，才发现自己以前错得多离谱。

“佐藤，谢谢你，我先走了。”

不行，他一秒也不能再等了，川尻莲拿起自己的外套快速离开了高级料理店的包间。

“希望这个傻子能早点开窍吧”，望着川尻莲的背影，佐藤景瑚摇头感叹，上帝果然是公平的，给了川尻莲一切，却少给了他恋爱的智商，诶，不对，没有智商的好像是他自己，“喂，莲君，不是说你请客吗！”

\-----------------------

辞职之后，川西拓实便到处品尝人气店铺的产品，想着为自己的梦想店铺做些调查，虽然现在八字还没一撇，但是迈出一步，总是好的。

就好像现在，他来到了港区的这家以手作草莓蛋糕为卖点的甜品店。工作时间来就是有优势，平日里排满人的店铺现在居然还有座位，川西愉快地点了招牌蛋糕和一杯美式咖啡，找了个户外的位置坐下。

不知怎么的，他忽然想起早上高高在上的川尻莲吃瘪的样子，心里也暗爽到，终于为自己出了一口恶气。

心情大好的他叉起一块草莓蛋糕，送入口中，立刻皱起眉头。真是太甜了，他又喝了一口咖啡，才缓过来。

“哎，这咖啡，比不上莲君家的…”川西嘀咕道，有点难过的情绪却忽然袭来。

看，川西拓实，嘴上说着要给点颜色他看看，可心里又忍不住想他了不是。

好想他，好想他，但自己又任性地推开了他，以他骄傲的性格，会不会真的就再也不来找他了？

越想越难过，越想越懊恼，越懊恼又越觉得自己没用，甚至让雾气笼罩了自己的双眼。

“笨蛋拓实”，他用力地叉起蛋糕，宛如那块蛋糕就是让自己苦恼的人一般，发泄出自己的不满。

在街上胡乱逛了一圈之后，心情恍惚的川西才想起自己今天就吃了一顿川尻莲做的早餐外加一块食不知味却贵的要死的草莓蛋糕。看看手机，发现已经快接近晚高峰了，干脆在外面先吃完饭再回去。

快到家的时候已经是晚上8点多了。

哼着想不起来是什么名字的歌曲，他正掏出钥匙准备开门的时候，公寓旁过道忽然走出个人影，用明显带着不高兴的语气说道：“看来你今天过得很开心嘛。”

是他？他怎么会在这？川西先是被忽然出现的人影吓了一跳，在看清和听清是他之后，立刻换上了冷漠的表情。

“re…川尻先生”，他面无表情地唤着他的姓氏。是啊，他怎么忘了，他可是川尻莲，用做什么事不可以，想要知道什么事不能的？

“川尻先生？”他不满地眯着眼睛睇着川西，本来就显得有些刻薄的狐狸眼此刻更是让人感到寒意十足。

“川尻先生找我有什么事吗？现在已经很晚了，有什么事明天再说吧”，见他出现在自己的公寓前，他是高兴的，但随即便为自己这种小窃喜感到羞耻，只好拉下脸来拒绝他的亲近。

“你知不知道我已经等了你一个下午了？从下午2点到现在，给你发mail你也不回复，打电话你也关机了，我很担心你你知道吗？不是跟你说过吗，再怎么生我气也不要让我找不到人。”

川西也没想到能在川尻莲脸上看到如此不淡定的表情，先是一愣，像是想起了什么，随后又冷漠地说：“我都成年了，也是有社会经验的人了，有什么好担心的”

“你说的是什么话？！” 见他一脸无所谓的样子，川尻莲也生气了，气他不把自己的担心当回事儿，更气那个为了他胡思乱想就怕他真的出事的自己。

“你今天过来就是找我吵架的吗？”

“我…”沉住气沉住气，川尻莲，你平常引以为傲的自制力呢？

“嗯？说吧，你要说什么？”

“我…”哎，现在连语言组织能力都失去了。

“你什么？”川西拓实也知道自己似乎有点不近人情，但是他真的受够了川尻莲对自己的那种若即若离。

都说川西拓实软软的脾气好，但其实他内心清楚得很什么是自己想要的。如果他只是短暂地对自己有了兴趣，那么这种感情他宁可不要。

身体总比脑子诚实，在川尻莲还没来得说什么之前，他已经曲起膝盖，单膝向川西拓实跪下。

“你..这是干嘛？”川西拓实也被他忽然跪下的举动吓到了，一时间也愣在门前不知该做何反应。

“莲君，其实任何技巧都比不过一颗真心，你只要把自己内心的想法坦诚地告诉他就好了”，川尻莲想起佐藤景瑚对自己说的话，望向川西拓实那带着疑问却又过分明亮的眼神，恍惚地开口：

“川西拓实先生，请让我介绍我自己。我，川尻莲，是川尻家的二儿子，我的父亲十年前就离开了，我们家一共有5口人，我的妈妈和我们四兄弟。我们家里做一些小生意，生活还算是过得去。”

“其实我个性别扭又难相处，不是一个坦率的人，相信这些你也都知道，但即便是这样的我，即便是这样的我…”

川尻莲停了停，似有些紧张地深呼吸了一口气，又继续说起：“我也想请你与我以结婚为前提交往！交往之后，我的所有一切都听你的，你如果想吃汉堡包，我也一定会陪你去，不会有任何怨言，我会随时跟你报告行踪，不会让你担心，如果你想到开甜品店，我也会全力支持你，但是你必须要答应我不能轻易对别人笑，不能对别人太殷勤……”

“必要的交际是当然是可以的，不过要注意分寸”，见川西皱起了眉头，他立刻讨好改口。

可川西站在一旁还是不为所动，他又继续说道：“我妈妈是很好相处的人，所以你不用担心婆媳关系，我们家有四兄弟，你也不用担心传宗接代的问题，交给他们就好了。而你要做的，就是爱着我，陪着我，可以吗？”加快了语速的表达，似乎是怕泄露出自己的紧张。

川尻莲从未觉得自己如此紧张，紧张到仿佛心脏就要跳出口中，但如果此刻川西拓实拒绝了他，他的心脏肯定会在下一秒停止跳动，人人都视如大魔王的川尻莲，“生死”全在这个名叫川西拓实的男人的一念之间。

他屏住呼吸等待着川西的回答，但川西依然不发一语。

他是有耐心的人，但是现在他已经没有时间概念了，每一秒都仿佛过了一个世纪。

终于，在他已经要感到绝望的时候，那个男人忍不住露出了自己标志性的心形微笑，开口道：“川尻莲先生，这些都不是我想要和你在一起的理由，你知道吗？”

“不是你想要的..理由？”还在单膝跪地的男人机械性地重复着他的话，大脑仿佛暂停了运作般无法解读他话中的含义。

“嗯，一个让我义无反顾的理由。等你思考出我究竟想要什么，再来找我吧”，说完，他再次拿起手中的钥匙，转身插入门中，在门锁传来门已开声音的同时，川西拓实的背后也传来了那男人的声音。

“拓实，我爱你！”

“拓实，我爱你！”

川西拓实背对着他，川尻莲无法看清他的表情，怕他听不真切，他又重复了一遍。“你听到了，拓实？如果非要一个理由，那就是我爱你，我真的非常爱你，爱你爱到我自己都不知道为什么的那么爱你，但是没有办法，当我意识到这个问题的时候，我也只能爱你了…拓实，我爱你，并且我也真诚地期盼你也能爱我。”

“莲君”，他终于转过头，带着微笑与红了眼眶的眉眼，说出了川尻莲觉得世界上最动人的一句话，“从今以后，也请多多指教了！”

川尻莲悬着的心总算落下，他眯眯眼笑得像个傻子一样把他抱在怀里，拉开他公寓的门，把人拉进来，把门带上，一气呵成。

关于爱这件事，用说的他确实嘴巴比较笨，那就换一种表达方式吧！

“莲君，不行！

“莲君！人家害羞…”

“莲君，太过分了，莲君…”

他吻住了他的抗议声，再后来，就只剩下让人脸红心跳的喘息声。

\-------------- 

如果要问川尻莲第一次见到川西拓实的情景是怎么样的，他已经记不清了，只知道回过神来的时候，这个笑起来嘴巴呈现心型，嘴角边有一个梨涡的男孩早已占据了他的心。

在认识川西拓实之前，他从不知道自己原来对一个人会有那么强烈的爱意与情欲。

因为对象是拓实啊！这个想法忽然钻进他的脑内，让他感到心满意足。

看着身旁熟睡的人儿身子上遍布着他宠爱过的痕迹，可把他累坏了，他心想。

宠溺地摸上他的头发，露出了只有对他才会展露的不带伪装的微笑，伸出手臂把熟睡的人紧抱在怀里，在他的锁骨印上一吻。

他爱他，并且他很清楚地知道这个期限，是永远！

只是他没看到，他怀中的人轻轻勾起一抹大概谁也不会发现的浅笑，才真正倦极睡去。

（正文完结）

\----------------

由于夸下海口说这篇一定完结

所以导致了这篇文字非常多，见谅了

为川次方奉献的腿肉，终于割完了！！

正文全篇30617字，比最初的预想多了一倍的篇幅

但没办法，谁叫川川就是甜，甜到仿佛有主见般逼我下笔

第一次尝试写同人文

还有好多不成熟的地方

感谢大家一路看过来

给了我很多鼓励

正文虽然完了，但由于太爱这个设定了

所以还有几篇小番外会继续更

再次感谢大家，爱你们，爱川川~


	10. 【番外】蓝色西装

自从川川在一起之后，川尻莲就明目张胆地把他拐来自己的公寓里同居。

“不要浪费钱租房子了，住我那就好啦”

“我那的厨房大，你现在是职业人了，当然要有更好的工作空间。”

“我们那么恩爱，我一刻也不想跟你分开~”

“你不肯搬过来的话，那我只好搬过去你那了！”

在让川西拓实服软这件事上，川尻莲还真是有一套。不论是死皮赖脸还是动之以情晓之以理，总能让川西拓实答应他的要求。

但当最终川西说出“好吧，看在厨房的面子上，我就搬过去吧”这句话的时候，川尻莲被将了一军，原来自己的魅力比不过厨房？尤其是在看到川西收到自己为他准备的烘焙工具之后那高兴的样子，还暗搓搓不高兴了好几天。

\----------------

冬日午后暖洋洋的下午，川西拓实正在研究蛋糕店的产品时接到了川尻莲的电话，告诉他让他做一下准备，晚上他要带拓实回川尻家吃饭。

“嗯？这这这，你怎么不早说呢，害我都没有时间准备了”，接到电话的川西一脸不知所措，见面礼可以刚好做好的蛋糕，但是有个问题该怎么办呢。

“不用准备什么啊，晚点我去接你过去，只是去我家里吃饭，都是我家里人没有别人”，电话那头的川尻莲怕他有负担，特意解释道。

“不是啦，你不懂啦，没事啦，我先看看吧，再见”，说完他就立刻把电话挂了，跑回卧室开始翻自己的衣服。

因为不想给川尻莲的家里人留下不好的印象，所以得好好注意自己的形象。

其实他烦恼的是好像自己并没有适合的衣服，第一次正式去人家家，总不好穿着身上的卫衣去吧，这样不是显得太轻浮了？

但是穿之前上班穿的套装吧，又像是上门推销产品的业务员。况且川尻家大门大户，他穿着这种廉价套装登门拜访是不是显得太寒酸了。

结果翻箱倒柜比划了又比划也没有看到合适的。

在他正惆怅之际，本该还在上班的男人忽然开门出现，一进房间就看到那地上一堆衣服而川西坐在床边一脸忧愁的景象。

“这是怎么了？”

“咦，莲君，你怎么回来了。”

“还不是你，在电话里又不肯说什么事，我见有时间就回来看看你到底怎么了。”

川尻莲的话让川西很感动，不过瞬间他又想起来自己会那么焦虑的罪魁祸首正是他。

“哎，莲君，都怪你”

“我又做错什么事了？”

“你如果能早点告诉我，我就可以准备好要穿的衣服，现在这些都不合适。”他愁啊。

“不用特别准备啊，穿身上这件也挺好的”，他看了眼拓实穿的黄色戴帽卫衣，不理解他为什么不能穿这样直接去，他觉得拓实穿什么都好看，当然不穿最好看，不能再想了有画面了有画面了。

“当然不行！我第一次去你家拜访，穿得随随便便的这不是显得很不重视吗！”

虽然不明白为什么川西如此执着，但听到他说对自己很重视，还是让他有爽到。

“那有什么难的，现在时间还早，我带你出去买吧。”

“真的吗？得救了！”

个鬼！

他还以为莲说的带他去，是去商场之类的地方选购，但他可能忘记了，自己交往的对象是川尻莲，一个家大业大的富家公子，当川西站在银座的一家名店门口前时，他只想逃离。

“要不，你还是回去忙吧，我自己看就好？”

“没关系，我陪你去。”说着就要拉川西进门。

“但是，这家店一定很贵，我买不起。”

“我送…”

“不用你送！真的，这个我还是得自己买才行。”川西连忙打断川尻莲。

“好吧，不过也没关系，来都来了，去看看吧。或者有折扣呢。”

“嗯”，抱着“或许真的有折扣咬咬牙还是可以买下来”的希望，川西硬着头皮跟着川尻莲走进了本来自己可能一辈子也不会进的店铺。

“川尻先生，您好，欢迎光临”，才一进门，就看到销售在列队，见到川尻莲立马发出了川西只有在电视剧里才看到过的打招呼场面。

“好夸张”，他在心里嘀咕，没想到电视剧还真是源自于生活。

“这位是川西先生，想选购一套…嗯，比较正式一点的套装，你们给推荐一下？”川尻莲跟最前方一名看起来像是店长的男人说。

“好的”，那个店员接到指令后，立马转向跟着川尻莲身后的川西拓实，“川西先生您好，我是本店的店长，我叫与那城，请问您要的衣服是出席什么场合穿着的？有没有特别的要求呢？”

“谢谢你，暂时不用了，我自己先看看吧”，川西见他一脸热情，又不好意思直接说自己没打算要买，只能赶紧推脱别耽误人家时间。

他假装随便看看，谁知道一看吊牌，12345……哇，吓死人了，那么多个零，手一抖默默地不敢再碰，生怕出个什么问题来需要赔偿。

就在他思考该用什么理由拉着川尻莲离开的时候，与那城店长又出现了。

“川尻先生、川西先生，抱歉打扰两位了，川尻先生，刚刚本店查询后发现您在我们品牌消费积分已达60万分，积分可用作消费，如果您本次购买店内商品，可直接抵扣15万的消费额，不够的部分补差价即可。但是积分必须要在本周内兑换使用，否则就会清零。”

“这样啊，那拓实，你有喜欢的吗？我最近也没什么想买的，正好给你用吧。”

“真的？但这不是占了莲君的便宜了。”

“我也没什么想买的，你正好有需要不是，反正是赠送的”，他转身又询问了与那城，“转让使用也是可以的吧。”

“如果得到您授权的话，是可以的”，与那城店长笑着回复。

“那真是刚好了，拓实再看看有没有合适的？实在不喜欢我们再去别家吧。”

“有积分可以兑换的话，还是可以看看的，我再看看”，他一扫刚刚的漫不经心，开始认真对店里的服装挑选起来。

此时，一件挂在靠窗台位置的蓝色套装映入了他的眼帘，让他回想起一个似乎已经有些久远的画面。

“那就……看看那件蓝色的吧，可以吗？”，川西指着那件衣服对与那城说，眼睛里似有期待的星光闪烁。

“好的，川西先生想要这件蓝色的西装，请随我们到这边试衣间”，店长与那城指引川西往试衣间方向走后，又回到了川尻莲身边。

见店长来到自己身边，川尻莲先是满意地点点头，继而低声对他说道：“谢谢你们的配合，挑好了多少钱记到我账上，一会儿我秘书会过来付钱。”

“了解，川尻先生，您请放心”，大约半小时前他们接到川尻集团的秘书的电话，告诉他们一会儿川尻莲会带人来选购衣服，要求他们接待，但是却不能让来的人知道钱是有由川尻先生付的，虽然不知道为什么川尻莲要他们配合演出这一幕，但从两人之间的互动来看，川西先生对于川尻先生来说不是一般的人。不过他可是专业人员，客户的私隐即使他再好奇，他也不会多加过问。

不一会儿，川西拓实就穿着一套深蓝色的西装套装出来了。

“觉得怎么样？”见他向自己走来，川尻莲立刻挂上微笑问道。

“我觉得挺好看的，莲君觉得呢？”他挠挠头，有点无所适从地问。

“不错，拓实穿什么都好看。”

“你真的是，太敷衍了。”

“我说的是事实啊。”

“你，哎，让别人笑话了”，看到店员们正在辛苦憋笑，他不好意思地说：“就这件了，麻烦你们帮忙看下，好像还需要补点价差，我需要穿着离开。”

“跟您说明一下，您看到的是吊牌价格是原价，但是川尻先生是我们店里的vip客户，所以还可以享受9折优惠，因此这套衣服已经不需要补差价了。另外如果川西先生有需要，我们店里还有造型服务，帮您搭配穿着”，在接到川尻莲的眼神后又补充了一句，“当然，这也是不收取费用的增值服务，大概需要20分钟。”

川西转头看了一眼川尻莲，在得到他的点头示意之后，对店员说：“那就麻烦您了”。不愧是高级名店，服务都特别不一样。

又花了点时间，川西拓实才完成了发型的整理，发型师把自然垂下的头发用卷发棒做出一些层次，又把前方的刘海梳到后侧，使他整个人精神又稳重了不少。

站在川尻莲面前的他竟有些不知所措，怕他会觉得自己这样很奇怪。

而川尻莲先是闪了闪神，随后又露出了自己对川西拓实专属的微笑。

“走吧，拓实，我们回家吧。”他说。

\------------------

“拓实为什么想选蓝色的这件呢，是因为喜欢蓝色吗？”川尻莲好看的手指握着方向盘，有些好奇的问。

“是因为……不告诉你”，他偷偷的笑了，有些不好意思把内心的想法告诉川尻莲。

“为什么不告诉我？”他转头看了一眼川西，不是很懂他不肯说的原因。

“我只是有点，有点害羞”，他看了一眼川尻莲，回想起一些画面，更是觉得不好意思开口。

“说给我听听吧，我不会笑你的”，听川西这么一说，他更是好奇了。

“我第一次见莲君的时候，你穿得就是这个颜色的西服，当时我就觉得，这个人，站在台上的时候好像会发光。”似乎是太过羞耻，他不好意思地低下头，其实他只说了其中一个原因，还有一个原因是他私心想要跟川尻莲有一件同样颜色的西服，“情侣装”三个字闪现在他脑海中的时候，他不禁噗嗤一笑。

“哈哈”，没想到理由居然跟自己有关，川尻莲也心情大好地笑出声来。

“时间还早，可以回家做两件事”，等红绿灯的间隙，他转头认真看着川西拓实，一脸宠溺地说。

“嗯？”

“第二件事是等我回去换上蓝色西装再出发”，绿灯了，川尻莲换挡继续前行。

“第二件事？第一件事呢？”见他没有再说下去，他好奇地问。

“第一件事是要把身上的这件脱下来。”川尻莲正经地说，让川西以为这只是他让人难以理解的冷笑话。

结果他们前脚才进房门，他就被川尻莲压在墙面上。

“拓实，我以后还是不要带你去做什么造型好了，免得你到处放电”，说这句话的时候他的手还不停摸着川西的脸，挑逗意味十足。

“我哪有”，从头到尾他眼里就只有他川尻莲一个，根本顾不上别人，更别谈什么放电了。

“但是店里店员们看你的眼神，可不一般”，手又滑到了他的嘴唇，强迫他张开嘴接纳他的手指，当川西开始吮吸着他的手指时，他的眼神变得更加深邃了。

“时间还早，先让我品尝蓝色西装的拓实吧”，川尻莲脱掉了自己身上碍事的西装套装，实现了自己说的要做的第一件事，抱起川西拓实，就要往卧室去。

“不行不行不行，发型会乱的”，但川西拓实脑中还有杂念。

“没关系我会小心的”，他哄着。

“不行不行不行！莲君！……唔”，被吻住了。

“哎，早知道就不弄什么发型了……诶，别生气别生气，我错了，那我们在沙发上做吧，拓实在上面，嗯？我小心一点，嗯。”

果然时间还早，要做的事情还真不少。

\----------------------

蓝色西装是哪两套估计大家都知道了

请自己代入脑补咔咔咔

为什么又是以papapa结尾呢

因为从此之后他们就过上了没羞没臊的生活了呢>^<

终于更到小番外了

个人觉得小番外比正文有意思

所以写小番外写得比正文快好多

还有几个小番外，都是不甜不要钱系列！


	11. （番外2）——《见家长》

川西拓实幻想过很多次自己来到川尻大宅的场景，但他万万没想到会是现在这种场景，此刻他正在被一双大眼紧紧打量着，并且距离越来越近。

“好了来凤，盯够了吧，而且你也靠太近了”，一旁的川尻莲再也忍不住出声，把自己就差没有贴着川西拓实脸的亲弟弟川尻来凤推开。

即使川尻来凤才17岁，还是个高中生，但是这么盯着自己的伴侣，他川尻莲也是会吃醋的。

为了表达自己的不满，他一把对着川尻来凤的额头将他推开，将本来已经坐在身旁的川西拓实用手臂勾在怀中，又往自己身边拉了一拉，才露出满意的笑。

“怎么回事，莲！二嫂那么漂亮多我看几眼也不行吗！”川尻来凤摸着自己被川尻莲推开的额头，发出抗议。

“不行！”

“大哥你看！莲他欺负我！”川尻家没什么辈分的规矩，所以兄弟间几乎都是直呼姓名，这时候喊一句“大哥”，明显是末子在撒娇搬救兵。

“好了来凤，别闹了，让‘大哥’来跟他们说说话。”推开坐在川西旁边的小弟，自己坐到了川西身边。

“川西君，你是真心想要跟我们莲在一起的吗？”

“欧尼桑，请您相信我的决心，我一定会好好对待莲君的。”

“是吗！那就太好了，如此一来，继承家业的事就会落到我这个大哥头上，我将迎娶白富美，掌管川尻家的所有荣华！”

“滉，没有幽默感的人，最好还是不要随便说笑话的好”，川尻莲扶额说道，完了还不忘看了一眼川西拓实，见他并没有被大哥的话所影响，才放下心来。

“不好笑吗！这可是我想了一天缓解弟媳情绪的对白！失败了吗！抱歉，我只是想让你压力不要那么大而已。”

“滉，我看你还是少看点宅斗小说比较有好处”，一旁戴着眼镜的男子忽然开口说道。

“不要让拓实觉得你是个变态好吗！”这是川尻家三公子川尻仁，他把一旁的川尻滉拉开，在川西拓实的对面坐下，又说道：

“我们还是来聊点正经的吧，拓实啊，以前有做过模特吗？我们摄影社最近在拍摄一组美男子的照片，不知道你..”川西的五官也太完美了，如果能做他的模特，那他今年的摄影大赛光靠颜粉也能多拉几票！

“仁，你再多说一句这个月的零花钱就自己想办法吧。”但川尻仁可能忘记了川西拓实的男人怎么会那么容易妥协。

“莲！你怎么能这样！不能暴殄天物啊！拓实真的很上镜，你相信我！大不了到时候我多冲印几张送你。”

“下个月的零花钱也请自行解决。”

“大哥！川尻莲他又欺负人！现在就要断我零花钱，再过两年就要上演兄弟阋墙了！”

“好了好了，别吵了，都过来吃饭吧！”已经忙活了一晚上的川尻夫人端着最后一道菜上桌了，“拓实，听莲酱说你喜欢吃汉堡，妈妈今天有特地做了汉堡扒，你快来尝尝！

“来了来了”，三兄弟见母亲呼唤，都乖乖走向餐桌。

“我家里人很喜欢你”，牵起拓实的手走向饭桌之前，莲在他的耳边低语道，“他们只有对喜欢的人才会放下戒心胡闹。”

“我知道”，那人笑靥如花，看得他心都要醉了。

“你知道？”

“他们肯定很爱你，才会支持你所做的所有决定。他们爱你，所以愿意接纳我”，他知道他为他所作的努力，其实他又何尝不是也做好了与世界为敌的准备，无论谁反对，他也一定会与他一同坚持。

“看来我的小呆瓜并不笨啊。”

“害，要是我笨，怎么把你泡到手？”

“！”

“沉迷在takumi的sense中了吗？”歪头笑。

“认栽了认栽了”戳脸笑。

而在餐桌的一边

“恋爱中的人啊”，大哥发出感叹。

“果然是恋爱中的人啊”，三弟推推眼镜。

“真不愧是恋爱中的人”，四弟摇了摇头。

“真是太配了”，妈妈双手紧握做祈祷状，一脸安慰地笑。

\-------------------

“拓实啊，其实我一直都很遗憾家里的几个孩子都是男孩子，我有在推特上看到你的女装照片，其实阿姨因为太想要个女儿了一直都有买女孩子的one piece，不如一会儿……”

“妈！”

“好嘛，莲酱不要生气嘛，不然一会儿吃完饭我给你们找出来带回家去？”

“嗯”

“喂，莲君！”这会儿抗议的人变成川西。

\--------------------

“你家的人，好像跟我想得不太一样耶”，经过一晚与川尻家的相处，在回去的路上，川西有感而发。

“我之前就跟你们说过他们就是一群怪胎，请不要见怪，但都是好相处的人，如果你真的觉得处不来，我们结婚后继续住在现在的公寓也行。”

“不不不，这些我都有心理准备，我是指他们长得跟你不太像，你们一家五口，哥哥弟弟都比你高，长得也比你好看。”

“哦，是嘛，是这样吗？（笑）”

完蛋，又不小心说错话了。

“不是这个意思，我的意思是在我心中你是最帅的，就是无论莲君长什么样，我都爱你，爱你哟（比爱心）。”

扫了一眼故意卖萌讨巧的川西拓实，川尻莲摇头一笑。

算了算了，谁叫自己的媳妇是个不按常理出牌的人。

算了算了，谁叫川西拓实实在是可爱得太过分。

算了算了，嘴上吃的亏，床上再讨回来便是了。

\--------------------------------

妈的，甜死我了

你俩为什么活在文里还那么甜！！


	12. （番外3）——执行长是不是长胖了？

川尻集团位于27楼的会议室，执行长川尻莲正在与一众高管召开月度会议。

由于对营销部门提出的春季促销方案并不满意，川尻莲板着脸，会议氛围一直僵持不下。

这时，门外响起了敲门声，进来的是川尻莲的秘书，只见她来到川尻莲身边低声说了句什么，这位从会议开始就没有笑容的川尻莲忽然笑了。

川尻莲的笑一般有两种，一种是对陌生人客套的笑，一种是忽然发笑，而忽然发笑这件事经常发生在他非常不满意方案，忽然间想到折磨人的点子的时候。所以他这一笑可不得了，把下面一众高管吓得够呛，让他们后背一凉。

秘书走后，川尻莲双手撑在桌子上站起，张开了嘴发出第一个音符，众人都看着，做好了通宵熬夜加班的准备，等他说出对他们的“审判”。

“今天先到了，促销方案营销部再拟定一套方向后再向我汇报，散会。”

川尻莲说完之后便匆忙离开了会议室，留下了面面相觑的大佬们。

这，就结束了？

发生了什么事？

我还以为今晚一定要熬通宵了呢！

他们你看我我见你，用眼神交流着。

“奇怪”，研发部部长率先说起。

“执行长是不是最近有什么不一样了？”，营销部部长也发出感叹。

“我也觉得是”，行政部长一同附和。

“啊！我知道了！”业务部部长忽然说。

“你知道什么了？”众人齐声问道。

“执行长，最近是不是胖了些！”

“切！”谁关心这个啊！

\--------------

从会议室出来的川尻莲，急急忙忙往自己的办公室赶，能让他这样紧张的，当然只有那个人……

他一打开办公室的门，沙发上就探出一个小脑袋，一看是他，便高兴地站起来，露出好看的笑，喊着他的名字。

“莲君，你忙完啦？”秘书姐姐告诉他莲君在开会，让他进去莲君的办公室等，说来也奇怪，有一次他过来也是莲君在开会，秘书姐姐让他在门外等了快一小时，这次来听到他在开会，他本来也抱着要等的准备了，没想到不仅能进来舒舒服服坐着等，等了没一下莲君就来了。

“嗯，拓实，你怎么来了？”他走过来牵起川西拓实的手，拉着他到沙发坐下。“怎么也不提前跟我说？”

“我做了巧克力派，所以想拿给你尝尝。但是又怕你在忙，所以就想自己过来看看”，反正他最近也没什么事，在家里也就是研究新品。自己吃不完，就分给川尻莲吃，这段时间川尻莲吃的甜品大概是以往好几年的总和。

“巧克力派啊……”川尻莲面露难色。

“怎么，莲君不喜欢吃吗？”

“不是不是，我最喜欢吃巧克力了，快让我尝尝。”

“好~”他打开餐盒，递到川尻莲面前，一脸甜笑地看着他。

川尻莲接过叉子，慢慢地吃了一口，其实还不错，毕竟是他喜欢的巧克力，只是最近甜食实在是吃得太多了，以至于见到甜食都有点反胃。

但是是拓实亲手为他做的啊，看着满脸期待的川西，他在心里感叹，果然最难消受美人恩。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”看他吃完了自己带来的巧克力派，川西睁着大大的眼睛问。

“嗯，拓实尝过了吗？”川尻莲不回答他的话，转头望着川西。

“我吃过了啊，大概一个小时前吧，刚做好的时候。”

“但是我觉得，你现在吃味道应该会不一样，要不要尝一下？”

“可是莲君不是都已经吃完了吗？”

“我是说，这样尝。”

川尻莲低头吻住一脸疑惑的川西，用舌尖诱惑川西张开嘴，满口的巧克力甜香瞬间爆发在川西的口腔中。奇怪，他明明没有加酒，为什么自己居然有晕沉沉的感觉。

川西羞涩地回应川尻莲越来越深的吻，在恍惚中脑海闪过一个感受——今天的莲君，是酒心巧克力味的呢！

\-------------------------

门外

执行长秘书正在回复工作群内信息，对于要约见执行长的一律回复道：抱歉，今天执行长已经约满，请大家明天再约。

随后拿起自己的手机，给妈妈发了个信息：今晚回家吃饭哦！

她能那么有恃无恐地判断自己今晚能早下班，都是因为那个现在在川尻执行长办公室内的男人。

第一次这个男人来找执行长的时候，她还以为是什么无关人士，差点就要打电话问前台为什么把人放上来。

询问过后知道他是前同事，又说自己有跟执行长约好，她半信半疑地把人叫到会客厅等着，因为执行长正在见客人，她便没有通传。

让人等了快一个小时候，客人终于要走了，她才想告诉川尻莲有个人在等他，结果她还未起身，就看到送完客的执行长直接往小会客厅走去。

让她惊掉下巴的是，隔着玻璃她看见执行长还握着少年的手来回揉搓，似是在给他取暖，皱着眉头嘴里还说了些什么话，虽然听不见但是看唇形好像是“怕冷怎么不多穿点”之类的，然后就把人领进了办公室。

接着她就收到执行长的信息，说让她排开他后面的行程，今天他有事。在她回复收到之后，又有一条补充信息：以后只要是拓实过来找我，无论我在做什么，都立刻来通知。

她跟着执行长工作快3年了，从来未见过执行长对谁那么紧张与重视过。

这个叫拓实的少年，她可算是记住了，再也不敢怠慢了。

望着桌上拓实给她送的巧克力派，她心底一软，哎，又可爱又贴心的孩子，谁不喜欢呢！

\-------------------

害，我也想吃拓实做的巧克力派

被他们甜死以至于脑子里全是这样的小甜品


	13. （番外4）--街角那家蛋糕店

“诶，你为什么要带我来这家蛋糕店啊，有什么特别的吗？”已经排了将近一个小时的队的A子不解地问朋友。

“你不知道吗？这可是最近推特上特别火的一家蛋糕店啊！”

“为什么火啊？蛋糕很好吃吗？”

“这个好像倒是没怎么有人提起。”

“那是为什么？”

“因为...诶，到我们了进去再说”

她们被店员引领到店内坐下。

“所以说，到底是为什么？”

“因为。。。”

“两位客人，请问想点些什么呢？”一位粉头发的男子来到她们面前，微笑着询问。

如果氛围能被具象化，那么这两位女士周围一定满是星星和粉红泡泡。

“两位客人？”见她们未回答他的话，反而是被盯着不放的男子再次开口提醒。

“抱歉，我们是第一次来，能否给我们推荐一下？”

“草莓蛋糕如何？现在这个季节草莓是最美味的水果，再搭配本店特调奶茶，是本月的限定套餐哦，而且点第二份还有8折优惠”，男子耐心讲解，还露出了招牌的心形笑容。

“好好好，都听你的。”吃什么哪里重要，听你说话更重要。

“好的，谢谢光顾，请稍等，马上为你们送来。”

男子离开后，两人还久久无法从震惊中回过神来。

“所以…”

“这就是原因了？”

“还不止！”

她们盯着粉头发男子的一举一动，见他在机器下完单后又拿起一杯咖啡送去了店里一个不起眼的角落里，一个不苟言笑对着电脑的拥有狐狸眼的男子前。

狐狸眼男子在看到他端来咖啡后，对他露出了眯眯眼的微笑，竟然与不笑的样子判若两人，温柔惨了！

“啊！”A子努力压制自己的声量，才不至于让别人对她侧目。

“所以…”

“所以….”

A子与朋友相视而笑，发出感叹：

“这真是太值得排队了！”

\----------------------------

“莲君，这是你的咖啡，工作辛苦了！”川西拓实见川尻莲对着电脑一副愁人的样子，心想他一定是在为工作而烦恼。

“谢谢拓实”，见是他来，川尻莲盖上电脑，瞅了瞅他刚染的粉毛，不禁露出宠溺的微笑。

“春天到了，粉色不是很符合季节形象吗？我是卖蛋糕的，粉色好像草莓蛋糕。正好适合！”川西跟他说起这个染发计划时的样子，可爱得让人想猛亲几口。

“那我先不打扰你了”，虽然川西并不想川尻莲花费那么多时间在店里陪他，但也拗不过他的坚持，只好尽量在工作时间不打扰他。

“嗯，你去忙吧，不用管我~”

川尻莲望着川西拓实离开的身影，才又打开了笔记本，继续浏览推特上关于川西的信息。

“街角新开的那家叫k&k的蛋糕店，店长实在是太帅了！”

“不仅如此，只要是周三和周天光顾，都有大概率会看到店长的男朋友在一旁守候，那时候前去能收获双倍的快乐！（心）（心）（心）！！”

面对网上的repo分享，川尻莲眉眼一皱，还好这个家伙不会玩SNS，所以他并不知道网上有那么多人在觊觎他的美色。

网上说他们很恩爱，其实他们不知道的是，他艰难险阻排开工作到这边坐镇，只是不爽看到其他人对拓实献殷勤。

就像现在，在结账的那个女人看他的眼神是不是太赤裸了点，那家伙居然还对她微笑？真当他不存在吗？不行，他不能任由事情发展下去。

“哎呀”，川尻莲才发出一声惨叫，川西拓实就立刻把收银的工作交给工读生，跑到他身边。

“莲君，怎么了？”他紧张地问。

“没事，只是咖啡太烫了不小心烫了下舌头。”

“烫吗？”川西疑惑地问，他还有特别注意把控温度。

“没关系，我放一会儿再喝好了，你去忙吧，不用管我了”

“好~”

看着川西再度离开，川尻莲的眼睛再度回到屏幕上，刚刚看到什么来着，哦对，周三周天k&k的两位都在，这么算来他来的频率是不是太低了，他得盘算下怎么加多来店里的次数，忽然一个想法钻进川尻莲的脑子里，让他勾嘴一笑。

与此同时，正在家里读着小说的川尻幌背后一凉，诶，怎么回事，为什么会有不好的预感，“一定是幻觉吧”，他呢喃道，又继续快乐地磕起了小说。

============

如果有这样的蛋糕店

我一定天天去排队o(╥﹏╥)o


	14. （番外5）——《游乐场与烟花》（完结）

3月2日是莲君的生日，该怎么给莲君过生日这件事可让川西烦恼了好久。想着知子莫若母，所以川西询问了川尻夫人。不问还好，一问就得到了个有点奇怪的回复，让川西是做也不是不做也不是。

最后因为也没有其他更好的方案了，只好硬着头皮就是上了。

3月2日是川尻莲的生日，昨天，他就收到川西的信息，让他无论如何排开今天一天下午的时间，说他要给他过生日。

既然是拓实的要求，他只好照做了，只是他没有想到的是，拓实约他见面的地点是游乐场，而且他们明明住在一起，拓实神神秘秘还非要要求各自出发，说下午3点在游乐场等。

但想到他有可能是在为自己准备惊喜，川尻莲忍不住露出了傻笑。

“等很久了吗？”背后传来川西拓实的声音，川尻莲立刻转身，但随即被眼前看到的惊呆了。

“莲酱小时候最喜欢缠着我要我带他去游乐场了，可惜我那时候总是很忙，没有时间带他去，所以如果可以的话，请拓实代我请莲酱去游乐场吧，对了对了，记得穿上妈妈给你准备的裙子，妈妈还可以给你化个美美的妆，莲酱一定会很惊喜的！”川尻夫人是这样对川西拓实说的，但现在从川尻莲的反应看来，她说的话可信度有多高他已经有点怀疑了。

见他一动不动呆望着他的样子，川西有点失落地说道：“莲君是不是觉得我这样好奇怪？”他摸摸自己的帽子，有些懊恼地低下了头。

“不不不，很好看，只是，有点没想到”，川尻莲定眼看了看穿着女装的川西拓实，如果说在表演中穿女团服装的拓实是艳丽的话，那现在这身粉紫色毛衣加白色裙子的拓实就是秀丽，配合他羞涩的神情，这种不经意间流露的可爱最为致命。

感受到他的失落，川尻莲摸了摸他的头，微笑向低着头的川西伸出手，“走吧，拓实。”

“嗯！”

他们像一般的小情侣一样，排队玩了各种游戏，一起分享一支冰淇淋，当冰淇淋沾到川西嘴角的时候，川尻莲便借故要用嘴巴帮他擦干净，自然是引得川西拓实一阵娇羞的反应。

就这么笑着闹着，天已经黑了。

“听说今晚会有烟火表演，我们留下来看好吗？”川西要求道。

“嗯，都听拓实的。”他握着川西的手，另一只手则掏出手帕为他擦拭额间渗出的细汗。

“以后，女装什么的不要再穿出来了”，川尻莲帮他擦完汗后，把他拉到一边的椅子坐下后说道。

“为什么？”果然莲君觉得他这样穿很奇怪吧。

“不是的，不是这个原因，是因为我不想拓实为了我做让自己辛苦的事。”

女孩子的粗跟鞋虽然看上去平稳，但走久了还是会累，他们玩了大半天，他看到不时拓实就会停下颠颠脚，一定是鞋子不舒服。还有一点，虽然拓实的伪装很完美，但还是有不少人看出来他是个男生，从而投来奇怪的眼光，虽然拓实没说，但他能感受到他的不自在。

“自信一点，我喜欢拓实，是男的也好女的也好都没有关系，是因为拓实就是拓实，因为我爱拓实，所以不想你有一点不自在，是这个原因。”他握起拓实的手，望进他的眼中，虽然肉麻，却是他一直想对他说的真心话。

“但是，我也不知道该送莲君什么生日礼物”，他为川尻莲对他说的话而感动，但同时又因为自己不能为他做些什么而感到难过。

“傻瓜，难道你还不明白吗，上帝早就把最好的礼物送到我身边了。”他定眼看着川西拓实，希望他能读懂他话语中的含义。

川西拓实懂了他的意思，将他握着自己的手撑开反握，两人双手十指紧扣，他懂了他话里的含义，自然也就懂了他的心。

“不过，在家里的时候还是可以穿给我一个人看的”，川尻莲凑前小声在他耳边说道。

“莲君！你真是……”不知道是撒娇还是抱怨，川西撅起嘴抗议，可只惹来川尻莲大笑的回应。

这时，第一枚烟花绽放在天际，宣告烟火表演的开始。

“听说，在烟花绽放最高点时分接吻的恋人，就会永远在一起”，川西望着消散的烟花，说这句话的时候眼睛还不忘偷瞄川尻莲。

“这就是拓实想留下来看烟花的原因？”

“莲君一定觉得很幼稚吧。”他开始后悔自己说出那样的蠢话。

“噗嗤”

“……走了，走了，回家去了”转头走人。

但还没走一步，就被人拉了回来，坐在他的大腿上。

在夜光的衬托下，他的眼睛是那么明亮，正如他第一次见到他那般。

“别生气，我笑的原因是，拓实，你不需要去祈求一样你早就拥有的东西”，在下一朵烟花消散之际，他的吻也准确地落在他的唇间。

\------------------------------

望着窗外的璀璨焰火，川西不禁想起了两年前他们在游乐场观看焰火的那一幕，仍觉得如同昨日一般历历在目。

他和川尻莲在一起两年多快三年了，都说热恋的期间是一年半，但是他却越来越黏川尻莲，而川尻莲也还是一如既往地把他宠得没边。

最开始，他总是有那么些不安，觉得川尻莲会不会哪天觉得没意思了就把他踢开了，直到那天晚上，在烟花下他握起他的手，又一次表白了他的心意，他终于开始相信，他们或许真的可以一直这样走到永远。

\----------------------------

睡在床上的川尻莲转了一个身，习惯性想把身边的人抱在怀中，闭眼摸了一会儿，悠悠转醒发现人并不在床上。

睡觉的时候川西拓实也喜欢黏着他，他怕冷又怕寂寞，总是抱着他不肯放手，要他哄着入睡。

有一次，他因为工作太忙，把人哄睡了之后自己又偷偷爬起来开电脑处理公务。但才没忙一会儿，川西就从房间里出来了，见他还在忙，便自己跨坐钻到川尻莲怀中，双手从川尻莲腰间环住，头搭在他的项颈间，呢喃了句“没有莲君在，我睡不着”。

看着赖在自己身上的人，川尻莲好笑又无奈地摇摇头，拍了拍他的背，只好抱着川西拓实继续干活，还放缓了打字的声音，就怕吵到怀里的人。

他跨坐在他怀里，好闻的体香和身体的贴合不断唤醒着川尻莲身体的躁动，当他终于处理完手头的事，才留意到不知何时川西拓实已经在他怀里睡去。

“把它弄醒了，你倒好，自己却睡去了”，他发出“不满”的抗议，可看着熟睡的沉静如孩童般脸庞，他哪能真的舍得生气。

轻轻把人抱回床上，在他唇边印上一吻，才把他抱入怀中一同入睡。

川西拓实有时候很像一只小猫，可爱又黏人，眼光总是追随着他，仿佛他就是世上最重要的事。这让他的男性自尊得到了大大的满足。

但其实他和川西到底谁更黏谁根本说不清，就好像他不知道什么时候开始，也得了名叫“川西拓实不在身边就睡不安稳”的病。

他用手撑起身子，凭着落地窗映出的光亮看到那人呆呆站在窗边。

\----------------- 

就在川西还呆呆看着窗外的时候，一个炙热的拥抱就着一张被子从背后把他包裹在其中。

“大晚上的不睡觉在看什么呢，一会儿又要着凉了”，男人的头搭着他的肩膀用刚睡醒还带着鼻音的声线说道。

“只是发现这可以看到烟花，就多看了几眼。”

“拓实还真的是喜欢看烟花呢”

“不是因为喜欢看烟花，而是看到烟花就想到了一些事。”

“哦，拓实想到什么了？”

“不告诉你！”痴痴的笑泄露了他的心思，其实他不说，他也知道。川西拓实啊，他早就了解得一清二楚。

“今晚的月光也好美呢！”，川西拓实望着难得没有被云朵遮盖的月亮，也许是因为心情特别美丽，特别发出感叹。

川尻莲闻言惊讶地看了一眼川西拓实，但看拓实一脸平静，反而还奇怪他为什么这样看自己，便叹了一口气。

也是，这个小呆瓜，应该不会忽然间就有文采了。

川尻莲收紧了抱在川西腰间的手，摇了摇头表示没事，也应声说出了一句：

“是啊，月光真美呢。（月が綺麗ですね）。”

（PS：夏目漱石给学生出的一篇短文翻译，要求把文中男女主角在月下散步时，男主角情不自禁说出的"I love you"翻译成日文，而他的答案，是“月が綺麗ですね”(今晚的月色真美)。）


End file.
